


Emperor of Domination

by Arctic_1_Herrcher



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Action, DxD, F/M, Gen, emperor of domination webnovel, highschool dxd - Freeform, re upload from the original author, written by weeb_09 that is me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_1_Herrcher/pseuds/Arctic_1_Herrcher
Summary: A story of a boy who rose up from being a high-class noble dragon to a being now known as the emperor... watch as the journey of this boy continues !
Relationships: Hyoudou Issei/Fem Vali Lucifer
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

After the Devil civil War

"Lishe how are you doing, what has been it like a year or two since I saw you, Zerack and little Issei ?" Asked a beautiful lady with purple hair, she looked like she was in her early thirties' .

"Oh hey chroma, we are doing just fine ,what about you " said/asked a Young women with blonde hair, Her name was Lishe, One of the Six dragon kings also known as the dragon mother.

Her only mate who is the Noble dragon of west ,Zerack , Former ruler of the third biggest nation Of Dragons Drakailed, They worshiped the Ultimate dragon, King of dragons and Guardian of Dimensional Gap, Great Red or Apocalypse Dragon .

"Hey Ise don't run too fast or you will fall" A gruff voice said it was filled with warmth.

The voice belonged to Zerack husband of Lishe and Father of Ise, Former ruler of Drakailed before it was destroyed in the Great war, he started to live in one of his Mansion's with his little family. He was a Handsome man who looked like he was in his Early twenties' He had short spiky Brown hair which was dark as if Black, he had pale face with a great physique, the most strange thing on his being was his Blazing orange eyes which was polar opposite of his Wife's Pale blue ones he was wearing a white shirt with black jeans he was carrying a black coat in his left hand .

Lishe smiled seeing her husband and her Son, she was tackled by a young Boy of 10 years who was rubbing his head on her belly . He had heterochromia, which meant he had different color of eyes one of which was Blazing Orange while the other was Pale blue as if thunder strikes. 

"Oh Hi Ise dear, how was your Training ?" asked Lishe with a kind smile.

"It was Excellent Mom, Did you know I can now fly without Father's aid" said Ise giddily before breaking his hug and bowed towards Chroma.

"Hello Aunt Chroma " said Ise as he lifted his Bow and Waved at her energetically at Which Chroma laughed and waved at him too.

"Hello there little spitfire, How have you been ?" said/asked Chroma.

"I have been doing fine Aunt Chroma, I am confident I can beat you now hihihi" said Ise asked He grinned stupidly which was adorable in sight of all the adults.

"Oh can you now, anyways Ise why don't you go play outside with your Friends It has been a month since you saw them right? " Said Zerack as he ruffled his hair at which Ise pouted before running of to his friends.

"So We would like to know what do you want, Messenger of Deities " said Lishe now with a firm and serious voice.

WITH ISE

We see young Ise running towards the open field which was just beside his Parent's Mansion the servants of Mansion smiled and waved at their young master at which he also waved back at them with a smile.

"Young master, Your father has assigned me the duty to watch over you " said A maid who had black hair and Green eyes.

"Okay Maid-san, let us get to the fields " said Ise as he pumped his fist in the air, seeing the adorable action the maid Giggled a bit and readied a transportation circle.

Ise closed his eyes before opening them as he saw a wide field, A lake in it's side and...

*FWOOSH!!*

Mighty Big dragons, yes they were in the dragon territory of the Underworld currently governed by Zerack's Dear friend Tanin who was a pure blooded dragon before changing himself into a devil to secure land for growing dragon apples which were necessary for the survival of certain species of dragon which ate only the apple which were grown in this territory.

"Oi Issei !!! Here " shouted a young Boy of Issei's age waving at him, he had black hair and purple eyes, he was the son of Tanin, his name was Bova.

"Oh hey Bova, Long time no see" said Issei as he moved his hand forward and formed a fist which was then bumped by Bova's fist before they both grinned.

"Maid-san You can return to the mansion now Tell father I would stay here for a day" said Issei

"As You wish Young Master" the maid then Warped away towards Zerack's place who was currently negotiating with the counsellor of Deities.

"So what do we do now huh Issei " said Bova .

"What let's gather everyone and go camping I am sure there would be a nice spot for us right ?" said Ise grinning as Bova flashed and transformed into the smaller version of His dad's dragon form which was a purple dragon with a yellow snout, he moved his head and pointed at his back at which Ise jumped on his back before they went towards the city.

BACK WITH ZERACK

"No we are not going to allow that" said Zerack with a stoic tone.

"But think about it Zerack with the son former emperor of dragon king and the mother dragon left un-attended would call for un-foreseen accidents, and that is not counting those manipulating devils who could Make Ise devil by turning him through an Evil piece" Reasoned Chroma.

"But what make you any better you would Use our Ise for the 'good' of the world when he has nothing to do with the world in the first place" said Lishe a bit angry as the deities were taking them as a fool.

"No we wouldn't do that, all we want is peace among this world of supernatural and we do not want to another Great War to happen " said Chroma.

"Haa Peace you say when you murder your own kin just to take a stupid throne, when you massacre the humans in search for the grail, when you smash other existences as if they were expendable, did you even know how hardly the dragons managed to survive if not for our lordship's mercy that he created an infinite mark with the Infinity dragon in order to save us we would have perished by you gods that is not considering Shiva-sama who even raised his spear towards the deities to save us dragons, We do not respect any god other than our own or Shiva-sama and Other war gods who stopped your genocide by bringing an end to 'Your' Great war ! " Roared Zerack Panting as he remembered how he and his wife were hunted, how his Kin was walked upon by these righteous gods, The only beings who were benevolent were either the dragon gods or the gods of war or destruction who respected and be-friended Dragons for example Ares gave his blessing to the dragons in order to give them power to protect themselves, Shiva who gave them weapons and Unity calls for them to fight against the one who wronged them, The infinity dragon, Ophis who tore her other part ,becoming emotionless in the process, to make a peaceful realm for her kin , Great Red who bellowed and Fought the whole world in order to protect even a single dragon.

There was a time when there was peace every where Dragon, gods, humans, Youkais, spirits lived peacefully That was a peaceful time until Gods started to feel threatened from the dragons who showed the signs of becoming more powerful than them, Humans started fearing, Youkais started hiding in shadows as they were hunted by the humans, Spirits were either absorbed or decimated cruelly .

"Yes... we know that we have wronged you and Your kind for a very long time... I-We apologize and know that this will not be enough to quench your burning hatred towards the Gods race but The end is coming near by the second The seal on the beast placed by the Christian God is now showing Malevolent signs It won't be long until the beast would be unleashed." said Chroma lowering her head as she herself remembered The disgusting and Cruel Great War which took life of many beings be it young, old, Rich, poor, weak, powerful ; But the most affects were the dragons.

"Leave for now Chroma we will talk about this later..." said Zerack, Chroma said nothing and teleported away.

Zerack sighed and Slumped down on the couch, Lishe went by his side and hugged him shedding a lone tear remembering the Great War.

"What do we do now My lord..." muttered Lishe praying to the deities of her Kin.

BACK WITH ISE

Issei with a few more of his friends was roaming in the forest of the dragon territory, trying to find a spot for camping and training.

*RUSTLE*

"Hey did you hear that" said A young boy he had light blue hair his name was Douji son of Tiamat.

"Yeah I heard It too, Issei look around the corner I think their is a small animal there" said a young girl with dirty blonde hair tied in a twin-tail daughter of Fafnir .

"Okay Rumi-chan, Here I come !" shouted Issei before jumping in the bush.

"AAAH!!"

"AAAAH!!"

Two screams were heard before Issei walked out with a beat red face with a Girl of their age her Hair was as white as snow, Aqua marine eyes and 8 devil wings popping out of her back.

"What "

"The"

"Fuc-"

.....

HERE IT IS THE FIRST CHAP OF ALTERNATE MUCH MORE DETAILED BUT A LIL SMALLER THAN THE ACTUAL SERIES NEXT ONE IS GONNA BE AROUND A 1K WORD MORE SO SEE YA TILL THEN...

JANE


	2. Unexpected meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter Wooo.... :D hope you enjoy

I am Valiana Lucifer, daughter of the former leader of devils, A princess to be precise. I was currently running in deep forest trying to hide and escape from stray devils, I was playing in the vast field of lucifad then suddenly I was transported here in a deep green forest in middle of nowhere.

"uu I am feeling hungry now-!? "

"Hey did you here that" said A voice

"Yeah heard it too, Ise look around the corner I think there is a small animal there" said another voice most likely belonging to a girl .

"Okay Rumi-chan, Here I come !" said a voice as Vali was ambushed and tackled to the ground by a young boy of her age, he had short spiky brown here with a pale skin having heterochromia, he had one of his eye as blazing orange while the other was pale blue .

"AAAH!!" Screamed Vali

Seeing her scream the boy was scared and he screamed too "AAAAH!!"

CONTINUE LAST CHAPTER

As Issei shoved the girl and heard the scream he realized what he did and immediately stood up offering a hand to the fallen girl, noticing her appearance he was entranced by her beauty and blushed before pulling up the girl who accepted his hand .

"Hey Issei who is the girl ?" asked Rumia or Rather called Rumi by her friends and parents.

"I don't know I just happened to bump into her " said Issei as he was staring at the clueless girl, curiously.

"Eto may we know your name ?" asked Douji politely even though he was cautious as he saw the 8 devil wings on her back popping out, as the girl never did anything suspicious or attack any of them he saw no reason to do the same as he thought.

"E-Eh, Okay my name is Valiana Lucifer" said Valiana.

"Nice name Valiana-chan, I am Issei, that guy with purple eyes is Bova, the twin-tail is Rumi-chan and the strict one is Douji" To say he was surprised was understanding, as seeing a girl in the forest no less a Lucifer was surprising to say the least.

"What are doing in this forest Valiana-chan ?" asked Issei as he was waving his hand feeling hot in the forest.

"Y-You see I am kind of lost... where are we currently by the way? " asked-said Valiana .

"We are currently in the dragon territory-!?" pause Issei as he sensed a very dark and overwhelming presence approaching them, he quickly formulated a plan as he told his group to hide, Vali who was confused soon started feeling dread well-up inside of her as this presence was familiar to her, it was the stray who was following her.

"Well Well Well, looks like the hime-sama has gathered a bunch of misfits for me to feast on" said a deranged voice as Vali and Issei saw a mangled body of a women who had bruises and purple skin, Vali slumped down to the ground as if losing all her hope and accepted her fate.

"Don't think you could defeat me, stray lady" said Issei as he spreaded his arms in-front of the Stray standing in-front of Vali who was watching him stand up for her and his friends.

"You, who do you think you are little boy, oh how sweet aura you have I wonder what colour it would make when you are crippled ufufufu " said the stray as it advanced towards Issei bearing her fangs .

She started running towards Issei, at which Issei also advanced and head-butted her creating a space between them, seeing the chance Rumi who was hiding in the bush chanted a spell and breathed Fire on the stray, The stray however was unaffected by her fire and charged up a malevolent ball of fire and Mana and charged at her, Bova quickly transformed and took the burnt of the fire rendering him unconscious.

"You Bastard! " screeched Douji as he tanked himself with spells and rushed at the Stray who smirked and Reinforced It's body which caused Douji to be slammed in the nearby tree.

"Ugh" Douji who was now nearly unconscious puked a small pool of blood before slumping down out of energy.

"Stop..." muttered Issei seeing his friends getting injured something in side of him snapped.

"What did you say little boy " said The stray as it started advancing toward the trembling Vali, before...

*BOOM!*

"I said STOP !" shouted Issei as he transformed into a dragon, his form was majestic giant red wings with golden out lining, Blood red Aura which was screaming for the submission from the opponent, he had two golden snouts one on his nose and one near his forehead.

*FWOOSH!*

Issei flapped his wings and took up on the sky before propelling down like a meteor crushing the stray in the Process.

*SPLASH!*

Blood, it seeped down the soil, covering the trees and his body; he reverted back to his human form before falling down on the ground running out of Mana .

"Issei !" Vali hurriedly towards him cradling his head on her lap as she started chanting healing spell in the radius of 20 metre which healed up everyone's wound significantly, It also increased their Mana which made them conscious in half an hour, In the mean time Valiana set up a tent in which she lay down Issei and his friends Rumi who was conscious also helped her through the whole procedure.

"Ugh...*cough* where am I..." muttered Issei as he was feeling really weak, his dragon form could only be used for half an hour a day which took up all his Mana .

"Issei !" shouted Valiana as she rushed towards him and took him in a bone-crushing hug.

Rumia hearing the commotion walked into the scene before she smiled and started tending to the now conscious Douji and Bova.

"I have to contact my Father..." muttered Issei as he focused his Aura and sent a weak but noticeable pressure to his parents.

WITH ZERACK

Zerack who was currently meditating felt a weak transmission caving towards him, he immediately noticed who sent it and became alarmed, he quickly took his over-coat and told his wife the situation.

"Leonne prepare the transportation circle, I have sent the location" said Zerack

"Right away" replied Leonne, who wore a butler uniform with grey hair .

'Wait for a moment Issei' thought Zerack.

WITH ISSEI

Issei who was feeling really weak was now resting in the tent with Bova and Douji .Valiana and Rumia were constantly checking up on them, they stopped their works as they sensed a presence or rather multiple presences approaching them .

The forest flashed Golden before rows of armored soldier having bat wings started approaching the temporary stay out of the kids. They were led by a handsome young man who had snow white hair and blood red eyes he wore a cloth as if of a royalty long cape, he was moving gaze worriedly most likely searching for something or rather someone.

"Father !" he heard a voice before he swept his gaze towards where the voice originated seeing his daughter running up to him, he crouched down and hugged her shakily, he was relieved that his daughter was un-harmed, he was alarmed as he saw another magic circle appear next to the tent, He saw two people coming out of it, people he knew very well and was friends with.

"Zerack what are you doing here ?" asked Lucifer surprised seeing him and Lishe who never really left their domain.

"Good day to you Lucifer, we are currently looking out for our Son, Issei " Zerack said as he curiously saw the offspring of the former demon lord .

"I know where he is..." muttered Valiana which gathered the eyes of the three adults.

"Please tell us young lady, where is our boy..." asked Lishe concerned and worried for her little Issei. Valiana then pointed at the tent before started her explanation from her kidnapping event to the fight of stray and Issei .

"Oh my little Issei..." muttered Lishe as she walked in on the tent seeing the injured Bova and Douji and an unconscious Issei laying on the floor bed Rumia was currently standing beside Lishe.

Seeing the scene in the tent she quickly called Tiamat, Tanin and Fafnir.

XOXOXO

After the Small meet up with dragon kings and discussing the current events which transpired in the forest Tanin said or rather Advised that the children should be trained so that they would at least not have to go through the same thing which happened .

Lucifer agreed and Offered a training regiment in Lucifad, Zerack said that they should better be prepared of the consequences as the offsprings of the dragon kings and a former Ruler would garner attention which might be either good or bad in one way or other.

"I will take full responsibility of the consequences, I would take a year to train them under my wing in the magic portion of their body while you can take them under your wing and train them to your best of your abilities." propose Lucifer, he was accepted as the children's Teacher for a Year.

XOXOXO

Issei who was currently getting ready for his training for a year under the Lucifer himself,suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"It's open" he said

Valiana who had become somewhat of a dear friend of his in the past couple of days was dressed up in a sliver strapless dress with her hair in a pony-tail giddily ran up to his side and started talking about various stuff they could do on their board to Lucifad.

Issei chuckled and head patted her softly at which Vali, as he started saying her, started blushing .

"Okay come down you too or I will pounce you both" threatened Lishe as she smiled at their interaction with each other she walked up to Issei and Valiana and hugged them both giving a peck on both of their cheeks.

"Mama is going to be lonely now you would be gone for a year" said Lishe teasingly even though she really was going to miss her darling son who was an apple of her and Zerack' s eyes.

"Don't worry mom I will come back so fast that you wouldn't even know" said Issei childishly causing his mother to giggle before saying "You both should now go on or Rumia-chan would be angry" .

"Make some memory and bring some gifts would you huh Champ " said Zerack seeing his son waving at him in distance.

"I would!" Shouted Issei before running of with Vali towards the Magical circle.

"How have you grown so much Issei, My son" said Zerack before backing up and closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing here


	3. Lend a hand

It has been a month since the children have started training in Lucifad, Lucifer made sure that not even the state's citizen would notice or hear about the children or anything related to it; He even went as far as getting the council in Midnight and told or rather ordered the old council men who were completely loyal to Lucifer to not let even a single person know of this, well they gladly did what they were told no questions asked, this was the amount of Influence he had among the devils of Old considering who he was.

Currently all the children were sparring with each other there pair ups were like this: Rumi vs Bova , Valiana vs Douji meanwhile Issei was training alone and was restricted to spar for a while as he was the strongest but with a little to no control on his power which could lead to massive destruction and damage to his friends.

*BOOM!*

"Eh!? how did you block that....wait...nevermind" muttered Bova as his flames were once again blocked and repelled by Rumia who was grinning.

"Well it is for you to know " said Rumia

"Wait I know now...." said Bova as Rumia was interested thinking what would he do now before....

*SPLASH*

Bova summoned a pool of hot lava before literally splashing it on Rumia's Green shield which slowly but surely started melting away, As Rumia focused on forming another one of those Bova launched into the sky before breathing Fire on her.

"Okay that is enough, the winner is Bova" said Lucifer as he cancelled the match before any one could get hurt too much.

"Now is my Turn, be prepared Princess" said Douji grinning playfully not a hint of malice.

"We'ill see" said Valiana as she too grinned in the past month she was training so hard night and day to master her power, she can now even manage to control 50% of her power.

"Okay...Both sides ready ?" asked Lucifer as he activated another Dark magecraft to protect the surroundings.

" "Yes!" " Shouted the duo.

"Start !" signaled Lucifer .

*FWOOSH!*

Valiana immediately took of to the sky activating the dark magecraft "Chains of Abyss! "she shouted as three big black magic circles started rotating in the field, maliciously .

"Oh a new trick huh...Not gonna work on me today "shouted Douji as he covered his body in his tough scales and high density Mana forming somewhat of a tank. The chains repelled back as they touched Douji's Mana shield, after some time the chains de-materialized, seeing his chance he took of two sky and appeared behind Vali before Kicking her straight in the head causing her to get dis-balanced and propel down, she immediately covered herself in her wings lessening the amount of damage inflicted upon her.

"So this is how we play..." muttered Vali before...

"Match my will, DESIRE OF LUCIFER !" shouted Vali as Lucifer went wide-eyed as this was one of his original Techniques which he only taught his daughter once.

Vali whose speed was now nearly unmatched by Douji was zipping across the field before punching Douji in gut causing him to soar high in sky before he maintained his balance only for him to get an axe-kick on his back caused him to crash straight into the ground forming a large crater.

" Enough, the winner is Valiana " said Lucifer feeling pride well up inside him.

"Huh what is going on here ..." A sleepy voice was heared as they saw Issei walking towards them with a really tired face.

"Oh hello Issei, how was you'r training in the wild " grinned Lucifer as Issei glared at him for putting him inside a domain filled with hell hounds and Cerberus.

"Like hell...." he muttered .

"Hey Issei would you be so kind and have a spar with us, please" requested Rumia who was curious what he had been doing for 3 weeks since they came.

"No.....o-okay let's do a spar" at first he was going to out-right deny it but the puppy dog look Rumia and surprisingly Valiana gave her made him accept the Spar.

XOXOXO

"Okay are both the sides ready ?" asked Lucifer, he setted this up as Issei vs The whole group that is Bova, Douji, Rumia and Valiana; At first they said that it is unfair for Issei as he looks tired and 1 vs 4 was kind of cruel to him, Issei waved it of and said to get ready as he himself went ahead and had a quick face wash to freshen up.

"Start !" blared Lucifer

"Match my will, DESIRE OF LUCIFER !" shouted Vali

"Enhanced arnament !" growled Douji tanking his body .

"Blaze of the dragon King !" roared Bova before transforming into a big dragon.

"Shield of the Dragon king !" shouted Rumia as she materialized shield around her group .

But that was all for a naught...

"Haaah...." sighed Issei before flexing a little and then...

He grinned... a blood thirsty grin like that of beast or more like that of a dragon, that grin was enough to unnerve the whole group except Lucifer as he was all to familiar with that kind of Face and he was Fired up .

"Charge !" shouted Valiana as she leaded the group and they bombarded Issei with their Attacks, Valiana zipped towards him only for him to catch her first and throw her straight to Bova which caused him to get un-balanced seeing the opportunity Issei transformed into his majestic dragon form before stomping upon Bova, he then grabbed Bova by his mouth and threw him straight at Douji who crashed onto the ground hard, Rumia chanted a spell as fast as she could but she received a brutal fist on her forehead by a now human formed Issei and the match ended...

"Winner Issei... looks like they did beat you in shape soon eh Issei " said Lucifer.

"Ow what the hell, that hurts you know that " winced Valiana as she rubbed her sore side, Issei chuckled Sheepishly before helping the group stand up, he then performed a spell causing the whole group to feel like they were as right as rain.

"So that is enough for today, let's get ready for dinner "

AT DINNER

"what did you do Issei, It was all so fast like a blur to me, I only remembered getting only a few attacks from you and what is with your dragon form At one moment you were a complete dragon but at the very next second you reverted back to your human form ?!" exclaimed Vali as she was too eager to focus on her food as she asked her best friend about the cool stuff he did.

"Well it was not so hard after like more than a month surviving in a literal hell hole you start adapting with the surrounding, I too melded in with it which increased my reflexes as I didn't know what and when a creature would pop and you would have to either run for your life or fight for it... I learned how to fight for it .... It really is messed up but now the Cerberus is like my friend he even gave me his one of the original 'fangs' -" As Issei was explaining he was interrupted in between by Lucifer

"You received his 'fang' !? " exclaimed Lucifer as it was very rare of him to act immaturely especially in front of his daughter.

"Is it that great of a deal..." said Issei tiredly as he literally slumped down on his seat groaning before ...

*THUD*

He fell down from it, everyone laughed at the funny scene before Valiana gave them a scolding look before she stood up from her seat and carried Issei to his room. Seeing this Lucifer pondered a bit before grinning mischievously. He tip toed behind the two lone figures in the hall way before adding a of pressure through his mage craft which caused Valiana to fall down on the now awake Issei.

"Ugh my chest feels heavy what is this...."groaned Issei awaken from his slumber.

As he saw a mop of soft white hair on his heaving chest with a blushing Vali at his side, he also stared blushing, "U-Uh V-Vali what are doing ?" asked Issei almost too innocent and devious at the same time.

"No it is not what it looks like !"

That night a very annoyed scream was heard through out the Lucifer Mansion.

XOXOXO

LINE BREAK 6 MONTHS IN LUCIFER PALACE.

'Six whole months, it has been six whole months since I have talked to my Parents face-to-face, six whole months since I have been training under Uncle Lucifer ' Issei thought, It felt like yesterday, the eventful meeting of Him and Vali, the attack of the stray and his third time transforming into a dragon.

"Issei, come here Immediately !" said Lucifer almost too worried; seeing him like that worried Issei greatly and he quickly ran up to him. "what happened , Uncle Lucifer ?" he asked the former devil king .

"You see Vali.... she was lured in attacked by my enemies, they were from the old Maou faction....The fight was won over by our side but... It left some mental scar on Vali.. she seems too out of it-" before he could continue Issei broke into a sprint and ran up to the terrace....the only usual place where he and Vali sat down and talked about each other, their likes and dislikes, how they spar, advanced magecraft and sometime about tales too and even....about their fears; seeing how they were so young it seemed childish but if taking in account how quickly their growth rate increased it was not a surprise seeing them maturing a little and learning that the world is not always black and white .

XOXOXO

8 black wings waved in the air as a girl with snow white hair, was standing on top of the mansion's roof pondering in her thought, the words that the Devils used when she decimated them neatly, it was her first time killing something, rather someone as they still had their senses they said quite a bit hurtful words towards a child who was trained as such to protect herself and what was precious to her, she had seen her fair share of killing but doing it was something she did not imagine she would do at such a young....at such a time .

Lauding over victories was never a thing to her, she always respected the one with power to protect and repel.... she on the other hand felt like a monster the words.. the cruel words that resonated deep within her conscious, she did not understand it quite well it hurted her when those devils said she was good for nothing beast waiting to be unleashed, to be ready to kill on sight.... Monster it was said by a mage devil who reeled back before he was swiftly cut down by Vali .

She felt lost .... there was no one there for that time... she knew they had their reasons but in the back of her mind questions sprung.... Do they hate me?.... this was the most deep question she ever asked herself.

"Vali !" shouted a voice from behind her, her train of thoughts now broken she lifted her head and turned around, a fake smile covering her face .

"What are you doing here Vali ?" asked the boy, the boy she knew too well, the feverish brown hair with distinct eyes of blazing sun and lightning strikes, currently overshadowed by clouds of concern.

"Vali..." he said as he received no answer but he received something entirely different... a Question.

"Issei....are you glad that you met me ?" asked Vali in low voice, she expected a mocking laughter from the boy who was all too precious to her only to be met with one of the most bright smiles she had ever seen .

"Of course, Vali you are a irreplaceable person to me, seeing you hurt makes me hurt too, whenever you frown, I feel my inside quake.... when Uncle Lucifer told me that you killed the mercenaries I knew something was wrong you wouldn't run away to the top like that, the Valiana I know wouldn't....Let them say what they want what matters is you and 'your' feelings and words not the others, not mine not Uncle Lucifer's but 'yours'.... we cannot change or run away from reality but what I learned since I came here was to accept what I have and what I am... I willing to become a laughing stock to others for the sake of my precious ones... that includes you Vali... so would you be willing to take my hand and step down from there it doesn't suit you well for now" said Issei with a bright smile as he held his hand out for his dear friend, Vali teared up and accepted the hand graciously.

.....

HAH ANOTHER CHAP THIS TIME ITZ A 2.1 K WORD CHAP I GAVE IT A LOT OF TIME RIVIEW AND ENJOY PEACE OUT!


	4. Demonstration of Power

It was the next day after the first attack of OSF on Valiana the purpose was to capture her and use her as a leverage so they could gain the power of Lucifer which they so much wanted, After the news spread that their Princess was almost captured the whole Underworld Quaked, some clan heads and even the council members agreed to launch a large scale attack on them, their advances were broken of by the current Lucifer who prevented a second Civil war from happening.

XOXOXO

Currently we see Issei laying down under the shade of tree in the wide fields of Lucifad, He was happy that he was able to avert Valiana's path or there would seriously have been a lot of trouble, He thinks that it is a job of a friend to make sure that his friend does not go crazy and do stupid things, as he thought about yesterday a lone figure crashed into him "Ah !" exclaimed Issei as he was shoved at the side of tree by the said Figure.

The figure had snow white haired with pearly aqua marine eyes, yep it was Vali she was asking where he was throughout the mansion and she got a rely that he was in the Lucifad fields, she rushed over there to see him laying under the tree peacefully. At first she was going to leave him alone for sometime as she saw him 'sleeping' more like deep thinking but hey anyone can be fooled by the peaceful face of a child.

She decided to wake him up by a meteor attack as she named it, that is by ruthlessly killing Bova's original attack name, and that worked excellently, little did she know her cheeks were going to hurt for an entire day now. Issei who woke up thanks to Vali glares at her, a glare full of malice and mischief, He leapt from the ground and made his face towards her before....

"Uwaaah !" he pinched her cheeks, hard which caused her to scream in pain before she started massaging her cheeks with a pout and teary eyes. Meanwhile Issei was grinning victoriously and he said "That is what you get for waking me up " cheekily.

"So what's the plan, huh Vali ?" asked Issei.

"Um, nothing I just wanted to see you " said Vali in a low voice.

"Okay let us get going to the Lucifad mansion then " he said as he stood and started dusting of his pants before lending a hand to Vali helping her to stand up, as Issei turns around to leave he heard Valiana call out to him "Issei !" he turns around before he gets a hug and vali wrapped her arms around his neck "Thank you...." she said with moistened eyes

"Don't mention it, I would do that as many times as I can, after all what are friends for" he said with his trademark grin.

Vali seeing that smiled and got off of him.

...

'What lovely little start for you both, let us see how you endure the calamity and revert it....if not then the both of you would PERISH....Hahahahaha' A dark voice resonated in the sky as a lone shadow covered figure laughed in the void of destruction.

TIME SKIP 2 YEARS

It has been two years since the start of children's training they have shown an astounding growth reaching high tier-high class devil and dragon respectively, many things happened in these two years a new terrorist organization was lately heard of in Rumours 'The Khaos Brigade'. At first they were dismissed as a neutral force but the recent activity like the theft of legendary sword of heaven Excalibur and Indra's now rather repulsive behaviour towards every faction including his own with Hades doing the same thing it is now considered that this 'Khaos Brigade' is going to be a major problem in the near future.

Talking about Major problem, there is one problem which caused everyone to worry, this problem was related to Issei, he was struck with a rather High-Fever, life threatening even, that ungrateful day caused large amount of panic as there was seemingly no cure to the fever, ultimately the fever worn off but not before putting a lot of stress on his body, the fever also brought a great news, that was....

He is chosen as the next emperor of domination by great red himself, It was informed that the fever was a sign that his body was going through changes, rather big changes, Great Red later on mind contacted Zerack explaining all of the things which he predicted 'will' happen and he said that the end is nearing and that 'The apocalyptical beast would be unsealed causing chaos and dis-order in the universe'.

While Rumia, Bova and Douji had to head out and start formal training with dragons as they were the offsprings of the great dragon kings. That left Issei and Vali alone with each other, they made a promise with everyone and said that they would get stronger and even stronger than they could imagine and would come to challenge them someday, seeing them leave Issei was a little heart broken but Vali was still there to cheer him up whenever he felt down.

In the two years, Issei and Valiana had practically become inseparable, they even slept in the same room now, While they did started training pretty hard there was something that had been told to Issei and he was pretty upset about it, his parents said that he should tell this to Vali as soon as he could as they were running out of time.

MORNING ISSEI AND VALI'S BEDROOM

The bedroom of both children was a modern one with a flat screen LCD T.V with a king sized bed, the room was spacious, when I said spacious I mean it, it was connected with bathroom and a balcony which gave them the view of whole Lucifad .

Currently Issei was sleeping with Vali on the other side of the bed, they both were tired after the training they received from Zerack and the studies they required from Lishe the other night. Vali who was now starting to show signs of waking up stirred a bit before subbing her eyes, the room was dark but as soon as she planted her foot on the floor of the room it lighted up in a dim but enough light for one to see, she bemoaned as she made her way towards the bathroom, she stood near the basin before washing her face and brushing her teeth, she then looked up in the Mirror, her face and figure had changed a lot since the last two years, she lost almost all of her previous baby fat, her aqua marine eyes were now a bit more deep and dark, her hair was now long, they were now reaching near her waist, while she was growing more beautiful as time went by Issei was showing sign of growing handsome, he lost all of his baby fat and was lean, his brown hair which were dark, very dark now almost black was same as before unruly and spiky which looks great on him, his eyes were the same as before, the same brightness full of life and joy, he had grown powerful, too powerful Lucifer estimated by the time he reaches 16 he will be the most powerful ultimate class dragon and if he were to master his gift given by The Great Red he could even become a heavenly class dragon...but that is just a possibility gaining control over the your power is more important than gaining the power itself, his father always said 'The one who should be in control is you not your power, stretch your hand and grab it but don't forget where you land your foot , don't EVER stand over a Chasm'.

"Maybe I should wake Ise up now, he is sleeping for far too long " said Vali as she made her way towards her best friend who was sleeping peacefully....Not for long though thought Valiana as she smiled deviously before forming a magic circle right above his head and poured Ice cold water on his head .

(AN/ She started calling Issei's name with Ise, he approved of it as his parents even Lucifer also started calling him that)

"AAAAAH!!!!" shouted Issei as he jumped up from his head.

BREAKFAST TABLE

An angry Issei, A sombre Vali who was massaging both of her cheeks and a awkwardly laughing Lucifer were sitting in the main hall of the Mansion, Lucifer just so happened to enter the room when he heard the shout of Issei he rushed over to see if they were attacked or what but the scene in-front of him was hilarious to say the least, A totally wet and shuddering Issei was at the corner of the bed while Vali cackled Evilly before Issei released his seal which managed to make him warm then he made his way towards Vali towering behind her as she turned around to have both of cheeks to be pinched hard "Aw Am swawyy Fwathw Helw " said Vali, meanwhile Lucifer just turned around closed the door .

"a-aha-hahaha, S-so let us just forget what happened today and let us get down to the serious topics, So Ise how was your training under Tanin, I bet you did learn a thing or two at least under him " asked Lucifer trying to erase the awkwardness and tension in the room.

"It was just fine, I did manage to have greater control over my power even though it did not increase much but the control over it increased tremendously, which helped me a lot" said Issei as he demonstrated the said 'control' by picking up the glass and pouring down the water to the ground, the water splashed but he levitated the water forming hundreds of water droplets before focusing more and shooting it...

*ZIP!*

A whistle like sound was heard before the water droplets literally penetrated the side wall where Issei demonstrated, he then Closed his eyes and the water in the hole poured out before it blazed fiery red and melted the whole side .

"Amazing...." said Vali as she was flabbergasted by the sheer control Issei had over his power, It would even make the Ultimate class beings to sweat and pant to control this much power.

"I know right" said Issei as he made a victory pose with his trademark stupid grin.

"..." Lucifer meanwhile was silent because if this boy no if this power were to get in the wrong hands or were taught wrong then there would be catastrophe, many would want him in their peerage and even households, he needs to keep Issei and his power secret to everyone in the devil society until he is completely able to wield his powers, only time will tell.

XOXOXO

EXTRA PART ENJOY !

Issei was currently alone with Lucifer they both had serious face, they both were staring down at a single thing in the middle of the wide oak brown table. It was a calendar and it had single date circled upon it, The date was 12 Sep, 20XX .

Now you would ask why were they staring down on the poor calendar so seriously, well because the date that was circled upon it was Valiana's Birthday and they seriously didn't want to mess this up, in the previous two of her birthdays no one was present as they were training really hard and they missed it which made Valiana really upset, they knew this was their mistake but Valiana waved it of as nothing but deep down she was hurt and the Event of OSF played back in her mind 'Do they really hate me?' the answer was no she knew it there was know way that they would hate her right....Right? It was more a self asked Question rather than a simple Question.

"So Ise do you have the things I ordered ?" asked Lucifer

"Yes I have all of them and I have already contacted everyone, we are not going to fail this time chief " said Issei as he comedically waved around his hand as if a proper subordinate explaining their plan to impress their Boss.

"Alright let us get the party started....Literally" said Lucifer as he muttered the last part.

12 SEP 20XX

Vali was walking down the hallway, various things were whirling around in her mind today was no special day, she didn't expect anything in the first place considering her previous two birthday this was now pretty normal to her but she was hurt deep down Vali was still a lost girl who clung onto the hope that everyone she loved would Love her back but that was not just the case, Her train of thoughts were broken by a girl Vali knew very well, Twin-tailed dirty blond hair with a bright face, yes this was Rumia, she ran up to Vali and took her hand before dragging her along with her "Wh-what are you doing here Rumia-chan, I thought that you would not return till a year" asked Vali as she was happy to see her friend here but it confused her seeing here when she herself said that it would take her a year to return from her training "Is visiting a friend such a crime " said Rumia with a fake crying face, that was enough for Valiana to stop asking and started to try to light up the mood but before she could say anything Rumia disappeared from the corner of her eye as she was blindfolded.

"Wha-what it is going on today !" shouted Vali as she tried to break free "Hey it's me Vali" said voice, the voice belonged to Issei.

"Ise, what is going on why am I blindfolded is this a prank ?" asked Vali as she was once again lead by a single lone hand, she knew whose hand it was, it was Ise's .

"Where are we going Ise ?" asked Vali, confused.

"Just wait for it " said Issei as he stopped and pushed a door.

*FWISH*

Issei removed the blindfold of Vali as he lead her into a dim room before....

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY !" The room immediately lit up with various people ranging from the dragon kings to Issei's father and mother, Lucifer was also seated in the front table and a large cake was standing tall in the centre of the room.

"This-this to think I...-Hic-" hiccupped Valiana as she turned around and hugged Issei tightly tears forming in her eyes.

"Happy birthday Valiana..." he said with a bright smile returning the hug

....


	5. The New Emperor

SOMEWHERE IN THE ENDLESS VOID

"My lady, The new Emperor of Domination is now fully compatible with his new powers, we have started a run for the conquest of the new emperor but it looks like someone is delaying the search as none of the search party could pass the dimensional void as of now, Your orders ?" asked a man, he had purple hair and soulless black eyes he wore a dark mage outfit.

"Hmm, looks like the dimension set up by our scientists is rather weak, if we can't even travel an inch from the Dimensional Void then it should have a problem related to the magical disruption present in the Void itself, I would lead a group towards the Void if things get out of hand " said a voice as a person emerged from the shadow, said figure had blonde hair and a child like figure of age 15, she had golden eyes and was exuding a menacing aura she was standing in front of a screen, the screen showed the current doing of the new emperor of domination, she gave out a deranged smile at the screen.

"Soon you will be....MINE" said the girl as she turned around and returned into the endless shadows of the Void.

XOXOXO

*BOOM!*

"Okay that is enough" said Lucifer as he stopped Issei from creating more craters, the boy tend to get carried away with his newfound powers and ended up either creating a large crater or blowing himself up, the control he gained on his power has increased a lot since the last time they talked about it, It rose from 10% to 20%, it was just a rough estimation but the increase was well appreciated.

"-huff- ,that takes some serious power " huffed Issei exhausted .

"That is the only reason I said you to take on with meditation, but you didn't listen" said Lucifer quizzingly.

"O-Oh well let's just go to Vali and see what she is do-!?" as Issei was going to say that a figure just crash landed on his body, it was Vali, she got a nasty habit of crashing down on him whenever she had the chance, It was even supported by Lucifer much to Issei's confusion.

"Hah, Vali what did I say about 'the crashing in my body' scene " said Issei as he tiredly sighed "That I should not do that anymore...." said Vali innocently, in return she got a head pat at which she giggled and grabbed Issei's hand before taking him to the Mansion while talking about the things they did in their training as they took a walk rather than a teleportation magic.

"Looks like it won't be long..." said Lucifer as he gazed at the disappearing figure of two smiling kids. He was going to follow them but he got a call from the fourth New Maou, Maou Beelzebub, His name was Ajuka Beelzebub, Ajuka had contacted Lucifer as he had to talk about something related to Valiana's evil pieces, he just said that he was coming right away.

WITH AJUKA

Now that Ajuka had contacted Lucifer about Princess Valiana's Evil pieces he again started looking at the Evil pieces which were coloured Blue rather than red, it was a surprise to him but every evil piece was mutated and to top it all of the evil pieces seems to be compatible with the princess at the age of only 12, normally the age where Evil pieces were compatible with it's owners is age of at least 15, but here it is, A Miracle...

*SHIN!*

A warping sound was heard in the lab before a fully coated Lucifer came out of it with a small smile, greeting his previous student.

"I am really sorry to call at such a short notice, great lord Lucifer "said Ajuka, respectfully greeting their founder and his previous mentor.

"Cut the chase Ajuka and tell me what is it about my daughter's evil pieces, and I had said to greet me in a informal way when we are in Private" said Lucifer sighing on his hardhead of a student.

"I am really sorry Lucifer-sensei, but it seems like there are various changes in princess Valiana's Evil pieces...." he started mentioning all the points which made Valiana's Evil pieces different from the other.

"That is something really intriguing, Ajuka you haven't told anyone about this right?" asked/said Lucifer.

"No I haven't told a single soul in the underworld, I considered it was more important for you to know first about the changes rather than anyone" answered Ajuka honestly, "Then would you mind keeping this a secret, the whole clans of the underworld would run after marrying of their sons to my daughter which I refuse, and some power hungry idiots might do some un-foreseen things, to get my or my daughter's attention" explained Lucifer.

"My lips are sealed" said The Beelzebub with a small smile .

XOXOXO

Lucifer took the Evil pieces and went ahead to meet Valiana and Issei to tell them about the things Evil pieces can do and the various differences of the said Evil pieces from other pieces, "Valiana, Issei come down " said Lucifer loudly, not so loud to shout but enough to make the two hear him.

" "Coming" " said two voices before two figures sliding down the railing and jumping in front of him "First stop sliding around the railing-"; " "Okay" " ; "and second, there is something I want to tell you both about especially you Valiana" said Lucifer ignoring the fact that they broke his sentence in two, it was now pretty normal of them to do so .

"What is it ?" asked Valiana with a curious look.

"It is about your Evil pieces...You are now capable of forming your peerage Vali" said Lucifer softly, even though the Lucifers don't need measly things as Evil pieces as they had another set which were more powerful and more efficient than Evil pieces themselves, but the set was only capable of handling only 3 people while the, Pieces was capable of handling 15 people depending on their powers that is, they can even bring back the dead from any race alive and would make them half devil instead of a full fledged devil.

"Vali I need you to keep this information secret, same goes for you too Ise, this is a very confidential information which no one, I mean NO ONE shall get their hands on, so here is the more info on your Evil pieces Valiana...." stated Lucifer before noting down all the new points of Vali's Evil pieces for her and Ise to understand them .

"So that means, I have a 'special' set of Evil pieces which has all mutation pieces!" shouted Vali as she stumbled .

"Yes and that is the sole reason for you both to keep your lips tightly sealed until Vali is ready and powerful enough to face the opposition" said Lucifer calmly, even though it was a very special case and related to his daughter, then he had to treat this case delicately or it would rouse the anger of Clan heads who would consider that he did all this for his daughter treating her favorably, which was considered ill as the kings had to take a oath to avoid favoritism .

"Let us see till then you should train hard Vali, Ise " said Lucifer before making his way towards his study .

XOXOXO

"Looks like there would be a lot a trouble coming for you huh, Vali ?" said Issei as he gazed up on the stars in the sky, he remembered a thing a to tell Vali about, he was upset about it and Lucifer said that he should be the one who would tell her no one else.

"Yeah it seems so" said Vali as she sat next to him. Vali noticed that Issei had a very sad aura around him since the first time he received his title of an emperor, while she was proud and happy about it Issei seemed to be a little distant about the thing.

"What is it Ise, you seem so upset" asked Vali, concerned. "I have to tell you something Valiana...." said Issei, now Vali knew it was something serious as he would only mention her full name whenever it was about a serious topic.

"What is it ?" asked Vali, again.

"I....I am going back to my home....ever since the news spread out that the new emperor of domination has awoken, people of various faction has taken interest in it, whether it be angels, fallen angels,mythological beast or even gods and I have to take up the mantle that has been bestowed upon me very soon....I am really sorry..." said Issei as he teared up a bit and turned around, he received a light tap on his should before he turned around.

Vali was also tearing up a bit but she hugged him tightly, "It is alright Ise I know that would happen sometime but not so soon but we can not do anything about it, Right? Then let us make a promise..." said Vali

"...Promise ?" asked Ise in a very soft tone, "Yes a promise...promise that you would return no matter what....I would wait for you...I think you would be strong till then but I am going to beat you remember the challenge let us meet again when you return" said Vali as she giggled remembering the challenge she gave him, a challenge that she would beat him, fair and square. Ise also smiled a bit before he broke the hug and said "wait a moment " he ran of to his and Vali's room and picked up a bracelet, it was blood red in color with golden lining and a silver dragon in between of it, it was a bracelet he forged with his father's help, he kept it with him as he knew that one day he would be broken of with her so as to maintain their connection he forged two of them one for him and other for her, he came back with his usual stupid trademark grin and threw the bracelet to her.

"So beautiful..." complimented Vali as she inspected the bracelet . "One for you and one for me like that we would know that the other is doing well or not, it doesn't directly work but father said that when we have strong connection with other magic happens" said Issei giddily before he wore his and Vali wore her's .

"Thank you..." said Vali. "No... Thank you" said Issei as he made his way towards Lucifer, " See you later, right ?" asked Lucifer with a slight frown before it was turned upside down after seeing their interaction "Yeah ! " replied Ise as he changed into his dragon form and took of to the sky.

"Farewell Issei !" shouted Vali as she ran up to the roof and waved her hands towards Issei.

*ROAR!*

TIME SKIP 6 YEARS LATER....

A lot has happened since the past six years, the Khaos Brigade has taken the top spot knocking of the OSF by a large margin as the terrorists in the supernatural, while the terrorists made calamities the Other factions started forming 'Alliances' the only faction who got left out more like was not interested in participation was the Hindu faction while they were the strongest faction, they couldn't take up the calamity on it's own, Shiva, the destroyer, decided that they would enter in this peace treaty of theirs so as to be less hostile and more co-operative. While the faction and their Alliances bloomed and got more and more strong individuals from these factions and 'no faction-individuals' were also getting stronger by time, the most famous among them were 'The Lion of Bael' , 'The wielder of the truth' , 'The Tempest of God ' and 'The Raging Princess'. While these were the top dogs of the factions there were other people who were in no faction and no supporters but with their might alone they could take on a faction, these people were called 'No faction-individuals'.

There was only a single name on this list as of now that was....

' The Emperor of Domination'


	6. The Title Bearers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oya?

(AN/ THE OF STANDS FOR OPEN FACTION FOR EXAMPLE TITLE BEARERS WHO ARE RELATED TO FACTION, WHILE NF STAND FOR NO-FACTION PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT RELATED TO ANYONE IN THE SUPERNATURAL WORLD)

IT IS MORE LIKE A INTRO CHAP FOR TITLE BEARERS

.....

THE NEW UNDERWORLD LUCIFAD.....

"The upcoming the 'OF and NF Tournament' is closing in and the venue is said to be held in the Lucifad, what are your thoughts on this, Milady ?" asked a man with blonde hair, athletic figure; he had blue-green eyes and had a sword sheathed around his waist. He was addressing a beautiful young woman, said woman had long Snow-white hair with curls flowing down to her back reaching her waist, she had Aqua-marine and had a silver crown on her head representing the leadership as the Lucifer, Yes she was the Princess of Underworld, A title bearer and her name was Valiana Lucifer, owner of the Title 'Raging Princess'. She had grown out of her previous shyly behaviour and took up the mantle as the Future Ruler of the Devils , Just as 'He' did.

"I will inform the council about the Upcoming tournament and it's venue info as soon as the rest of the peerage comes back till then I say that we should take a break, Tomorrow is after all the Registration, Arthur " said Valiana with a small smile.

"As you wish " said the now known Arthur before he bowed and left the room.

'Tomorrow is the day huh..Ise' thought Valiana as she smiled and held the bracelet tightly. What she didn't know was that Issei was also doing the same thing .

' ' After so long...' ' thought both of the said person.

REGISTRATION DAY

A crowd was standing near the Registration venue, people from various factions, be it Norse, Christian pantheon which includes devil, angel and Fallen, Greek, Egyptian etc. were gathered here.

"STAND IN A LINE!" shouted a Male who had green hair and golden eyes, he was the heir of Belphegor clan, Trech Belphegor.

"Hoh, look there is a huge amount of soldiers coming here" said a voice as the noise started to die down as the Title-Bearers were starting to appear.

Various magical circles opened up and flags of faction waved on proudly.

First came the 'Lion of Bael' Sairaorg bael, An air of Power surrounded the area, He leaded a small army of golden wearing soldiers.

Then came the 'Tempest of god' Dulio Gesualdo, A air of Holiness surrounded the area, Leading a small army of angels wearing pure white and gold .

And after that came the 'Wielder of The Truth' Cao Cao, A air of honesty surrounded the area, He was a human but the descendant of a legendary human being the original Cao Cao, He had an Azure dragon behind him .

Then came the 'Raging Princess' Valiana Lucifer, an air of royalty and honor surrounded the area, She leaded a group of 7 people each wearing different colors.

Then came the last 'Title Bearer' ;The most powerful.....

The title 'Emperor of domination' Issei, An Air of pure destruction and domination cackled in the area as if mocking the other auras, standing tall filled with Pride.... he came alone .

"This...This power, Who is he..." choked a fallen angel as he started feeling heavy from the sheer pressure of the said Aura, "The end...The Destruction...He is the Emperor !" shouted an Angel as she was trembling in fear and submission.

"I suggest all the title bearers to retract their Aura's, the participants are having a hard time here" said a voice belonging to the old man of Grigory, The scapegoat, Azazel; he had black hair and golden bangs with purple eyes.

"Alright" said Sairaorg retracting his power with other Title bearers following his lead. Issei however was grinning at Azazel, a mocking grin, Azazel had sweat covering his forehead as he remembered when he was alone facing the destruction and decimation the current emperor showed when he killed a Female Dragon by mistake, the Dragon was said to have stolen a important disk from the previous guard of the Grigory, which costed her life.

Issei then sighed and retracted his own Aura which made everyone, including the other title bearers to heave in relief . He then fixed his gaze on Valiana who was doing the same to him, He stood alone amongst the crowd of people no one dared to utter a single word around him standing patiently and moving aside when he moved forward, such was the Luxury of being the Emperor.....such was the Fate of being the one.

"Ise..." muttered Vali as her subordinates stared at their princess in confusion, they were cautious of every title bearer but that cautiousness became fear....dread when He came, Alone he stood amongst the beings lower than him in the food chain including themselves.

"Nya Vali, who is the man over there ?" Teased a woman, she had jet black hair, Purple eyes and cat featured like tail and cat ears. Valiana blushed as she turned her head away, embarrassed.

"Wow that managed to make you blush, now I am totally curious who he is " said the woman as she stared at the young man who paid no-attention to anyone.

A single soul moved towards Issei, 'The Lion of Bael' Sairaorg Bael, He had a friendly smile he placed his hand in-front of Issei which made the young man feel surprised.

"I am Sairaorg Bael a title bearer such as you, nice to meet you in person, The strongest" said Sairaorg with a grin, Issei smiled which surprised everyone except Valiana as she had seen him smile various times when they were children, He accepted his hand and shook it.

"Well you should know who I am but it is a obligation of mine to make friends here right? Name's Issei, The emperor or strongest whatever you want " said Issei as he released his hand and took of his hood revealing his face. He still had his Heterochromia which managed to surprise everyone and again except Vali, his hair was same as before brown in color and he was now tall standing 6'1 and was lean and muscular, Pale white skin, he took his hand out of his pocket, he wore a single bracelet on his hand (AN/ MENTIONED IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER).

"Hello there, I am Dulio Gesualdo wielder of Zenith Tempest better known as 'Tempest of God', Pleased to meet you" said Dulio as he waved at the duo as he started making Acquaintances with them, "Issei, Emperor" "Sairaorg Bael, Lion of Bael".

The purple headed human also introduced himself, They were getting along well as if they were old friends, they got to know each other's personalities, Sairaorg was the hard headed friend of yours while Dulio was the Soft and shy one, Cao Cao was the Silent one and Issei being the Carefree one, only Valiana was left who hadn't introduced herself.

"Hey 'Raging Princess' you mind coming here !" shouted Sairaorg paying no heed if he was being disrespectful towards the princess of his own race. Valiana only nodded and made her way towards the group, she bowed a bit and said "Valiana Lucifer, Raging Princess, pleased to make your acquaintance " "Pleased to meet you as well Valiana-san, I am Dulio Gesualdo 'Tempest of God' " said Dulio with a friendly and warm smile.

"Cao Cao, 'Wielder of The Truth' " said Cao Cao.

"Sairaorg Bael, 'Lion of Bael' Lets get along" said Sairaorg . Vali then swept her gaze towards Issei, expectantly.....

"Long time no see....Vali" said Ise with a warm smile as he made his way towards her, she did the same and hugged him tightly "Yes long time no see...Ise" .

"ooo cheesy, Looks like you both already know each other huh" said Sairaorg surprised along with the other Title bearers, Meanwhile the whole Crowd was Gawking at what they were seeing, Especially the Devils and Vali's companions, Their Princess was hugging an unknown person who also happened to be the strongest Title bearer till date.....

"We are attracting attention Vali " Issei said softly before breaking the hug, Vali pouted a bit before letting him go she then pinched his cheek, hard "Why did you not contacted me, since you left I tried every way to look for you even uncle Zerack and Aunt Lishe were missing and were not reachable" said Vali.

"Ow-Ow-Ow, It hwrts w nw " fumbled Issei, Vali released her hold on him, while Issei massaged his cheeks, "Now you know how that felt when we were younger"said Vali with a victorious smile.

"Yeah Yeah and about the reason you weren't able to contact me was simply because the contact circle you and Uncle Lucifer formed was shattered when my parents and I shifted to 'DISRUPTION FIELD'or known as Void, Red told me that it was the best place to train and he could easily check up on me " said Issei as he slipped down the chain of his hoodie down to his stomach, leaving a white half shirt covering his body, he ruffled his hair and stood more casually acting a bit more like his age.

"Void really....I only managed to stay 10 minutes in it after that I saw my energy level depleted to zero, how did you even managed to survive there" asked Cao Cao, now really intrigued about how this being was capable of staying inside it much less train there.

"Well that is easy if you are the emperor, as the Void is like their second home, you do know that the first emperor mantle was formed in the void " said Issei Quizzingly, Cao Cao huffed as he was embarrassed to admit that he forgot, Everyone shared a laugh at that even Cao Cao smiled which was rare for the said Human.

"What is this, I thought that the Title-bearers would be Rivals of somewhat considering their powers, but here before me stands a bunch of misfits who don't know how to act upon their powers hah" mocked a person, He had blonde hair and wore a red blazer, from his aura alone everyone knew he was a phoenix.

"R-R-Raiser, do you even know who you are talking to !" shouted a woman who had crimson red hair with blue-green eyes, she wore a Royal Noble woman outfit with a short cape around her shoulder.

"Yeah I know, a bunch of misfits hahaha" laughed the now known Raiser, now even the previously awed beings were also smirking as if that were true.

The Title bearer supporters gnashed their teeth as if ready to rip the apart for their idiocy and arrogance.

"There are still people like these -hah-" sighed Issei as he sighed before....

*SNAP!*

He snapped his finger and all of the previously mocking people started trembling as he released his Aura suffocating all of the people in the area except The Title-bearers, their subordinates and the crimson haired woman.

"Wow still standing I will give you that but No one mocks my friends and get away with it...."Said Issei as a large shadow started looming above him, A dragon, Beautiful but terrifying, Majestic yet Horrendous, A crimson dragon with golden wings looming around Issei as if guarding him from harm. No one was able to sense it but as soon as they sensed it they started backing of as the dragon growled ever so slightly.

"This is my pet, Iscor " said Issei as he petted the said dragon's head who sat down next to him with closed eyes.

"Y-You call that a pet, you are a certified mad man,My friend" stuttered Sairaorg as he viewed the dragon in Awe, Valiana was only smiling in pride as she was the best friend of the strongest title-bearer and for Issei in person himself.

"W-Well let us just calm down, Emperor-sama please if you could retract that Aura then do so otherwise there would be serious problems-" said the Heir of Belphegor before he was interrupted by Issei "Does it look like I care about these vermin, I think I am being kind enough and not sending my pet to just gobble'em up " said Issei as he waved around his hand .

"Erm..." Trech was speechless, the other title bearers were also grinning as there was no way of anyone refusing the current emperor, even a god can't overlook his creator for a matter of fact, Issei sighed as he received a puppy dog look from Valiana and huffed "Feel grateful vermin, I am feeling really benevolent today, next time there won't even be your dust left " said Issei as he turned around and said "Valiana, meet me at Cofe' de lezaria, you know the address time is tomorrow after Registration " before he warped away, Vali just stared at where he left and a blush crept up on her face before she also warped away with her companions in toe .

Other Title bearers also made their way towards their home with their subordinates and friends in toe.

"You will pay for that...." stuttered Raiser as he stood up with a really pissed of face.

.....


	7. The Test

WITH VALIANA

Valiana who just returned from the venue had been blushing the whole time since her return, 'I mean who wouldn't when they were suddenly invited by the opposite gender to have a meet up which rather sounds like a d-date' thought Vali cursing her luck, But internally she was feeling grateful at the same time.

"So mind telling us about the whole situation" said the Black haired women, she was really curious as to why Valiana and the current emperor was so familiar with each other, as far as she knew Vali was alone till the age of 15 which is the time when she made Koruka her queen, the first Peerage member of Valiana Lucifer's Peerage .

"-hah- Well it all started when I was only a ten year old toddler...." said Vali as she drifted of having a flashback of what had happened while explaining all the things that happened in her life before them .

"..." Everyone was speechless as Valiana told them a crucial information on the dragon, first they thought Issei was a demi-human who gained the Title of Emperor of domination on whim, But after hearing he was a full fledged dragon, They felt it was more of a reason to be more cautious around him Vali waved it of saying as long as they don't cross his path in a very 'very' wrong way he wouldn't do anything to them.

From the talks they also found that he was a cheerful guy with a great personality, it was pretty hard for them to believe someone with that kind of personality was the Emperor, the strongest Title-bearer till date.

"and that is all I have to say about Ise my best friend and childhood friend" said Vali with a smile remembering the day when he gave her a bracelet, who he forged himself.

"Wow seems like he is a pretty jolly guy if we remove his title from his name" Said a young man older than Vali by a year or two, black hair and brown eyes, he was the wielder of Canis Lykoan a Longinus, which can take shape of a huge black dog with beaming red eyes according to him his Longinus is an independent avatar type and has its own instinct. It has the ability to produce blades from his body and can transform itself into a sword. It can also attack through shadows.

"Well Ikuse, he is pretty kind and friendly to his friends as far as I know, he is also a....battle-maniac " said Vali as she scoffed at the last part, she was always annoyed at the fact that he liked fighting...a bit too much .

"So Valiana, you have plans for tomorrow ?" asked Le fay, sister of Arthur and second bishop of Valiana Lucifer.

"W-Well I do have plans for tomorrow..." said Vali as she blushed a bit remembering what Issei said. "And what is that ?" asked Koruka teasingly.

"Ise invited me to Cofe' de Lezaria and I cannot refuse it as I met him after so long...." said Vali in a low tone but enough for Koruka to hear. "A date then" said Koruka triumphantly, Vali blushed again, her face Red as she started stuttering "N-No I-It is ju-just a meet up..." said Valiana as she was herself unsure.

"Then leave this to Onee-chan " said Koruka as she hugged Vali from behind, "I will beat em' up don't care if he is emperor of something or something-" "No don't do that he is my dear friend" said Vali immediately, even though she knew that Issei is well strong enough she was not going to allow her Queen to just attack anyone .

"Okay Okay" muttered Koruka as she got off of her King and then walked towards the brown haired guy in the room, Bikou He is a descendant of Sun Wukong and the current Monkey King.

"So, Let us get ready form the pairs, tomorrow is the entrance day a bit more of sharpening of skills is required, alright ?" said Valiana as she moved towards her desk and sat down on it . "Right !" said Everyone in Vali's Team.

MORNING

Issei was currently making his way towards the entrance 'exam' or test which will give him points according to his power, He stood in the line and waited for his turn, Iscor was hiding in his shadow, what was surprising about Iscor is that it was a shadow dragon, A very rare and a previous Noble species of Dragon, Before the great war they were in abundance but after the War many of them were hunted down and killed, Issei was able to kill of the would-be-assailant of Iscor, since then the dragon has been with as his pet and companion.

"Issei, it is your turn" said a voice belonging to a man wearing metal vest and had black wings, A fallen angel.

"Right Right, Ossan " said Issei with a smirk annoying the soldier, "Tch, arrogant brat" muttered the soldier.

"Name and background " asked a Man wearing black dress and glasses.

"Issei, Strongest Title-bearer till date, Emperor of domination, son of Zerack and Lishe..." said Issei in a matter of fact tone.

"Erm...sorry for my rudeness, Emperor-sama" said the now trembling Black dressed person, Issei waved it of saying it is fine and to continue on with the test.

"If you would please" said the man as he directed Issei towards a Crystal of the floating Agares which were used in making Evil pieces, It is also use to know the amount of power a individual have. Issei waited a bit as there was a person who was currently using it, It was Sairaorg he walked towards the crystal and touched it with his palm.

Power- 1000000000 to nil, increased if the bearer is unrestrained.

A mechanical voice said.

"Wow that is some serious power you pack up there huh" said Issei impressed as he waved at Sairaorg who was surprised seeing him but nonetheless waved back. "Your turn I guess it is your turn" said Sairaorg as he started walking towards him.

"Yeah Yeah same old stuff " said Issei as he patted Sairaorg's back as he headed towards the Crystal and stood still, "Contestant no. 285754, place your hand on the crystal" ordered the mechanical voice seeing Issei not moving an inch, Issei moved his head upwards and said "Hey, is this precious to you guys, It 'Will' break if I touch it" said Issei with a calm composure. He heard a laughter "Don't fool around with us, there is no one that is powerful enough to..."

*CRACK* *BOOM!*

Issei didn't even need to touch the crystal he lifted all of seals and the aura washed of in the test field destroying the Crystal in to millions of pieces.

Power- null, increased when the bearer wishes

A static voice was heard as the whole area became silent. "I told you " said Issei as he started walking of towards the exit, He was stopped by man who had crimson hair and Blue eyes, He wore a Royal Armour and robe with several guards started circling Issei. "That was quite a amazing Display of power young man, May I know who you are ?" asked The crimson haired Man, as he started walking towards Issei. "What If I said....No " said Issei grinning as he sensed this man was powerful and he was itching for a fight, he cannot fight other title bearers as that was a Rule provided By the very Law of existence but he can fight other people who were strong .

"Shut up and tell your name worm" barked a guard other Guards snickered as Issei didn't say a word and kept on smiling "Finally gone mad" "cat got your tongue" insulted the other guard but Issei kept on smiling which started to form from a jolly and happy smile to an emotionless smile to a downright murderous one, the smile of the person, no the monster, 'The Emperor' froze everyone in sight .

*ROAR!!!*

Iscor flew out of Issei's shadow sensing it's master's will, It breathed Fire which circled The Guards and the crimson haired Man nearing them every second.

"AAAHH!" shouted a guard as he was scorched to death by the said fire, screams and shouts of agony and pain started to fill the Test field as the dragon chewed and scorched the people who dared to disrespect it's master. "M-Monster " said a person who was standing out side of the field watching Iscor rampaging inside the field while the man stood tall filled with the murderous thick Aura of blood red oozing out of him.

"Please calm down your dragon young man these are my Imperial Guards....Or I will be forced to slay this dragon of yours " said the Crimson haired Man as he viewed the killing...the slaughtering of his imperial forces, they were filled with high and ultimate class devils yet they were nothing but ants that could be stepped upon by a single dragon.

"Oh will you now" said a feminine, dragonic voice, The dragon who butchered the Imperial forces walked towards Issei and stood beside him, "Did you have fun, Iscor ?" asked Issei as he smiled and petted the side wing of his dragon, the dragon then flashed in a bright light as it transformed into a young woman of Issei's age, she had blood red hair and Golden reptilian eyes and a white maid dress with a maid headpiece on her head. She walked up to her master and eyed the crimson haired man dangerously, watching each and every moment of his with her dragonic eyes.

"Yes I felt content crushing those ants, Master" said Iscor in an emotionless voice, Issei pouted at that as he thought she would at least have fun with them, He would definitely have had fun if he was their executioner, providing an easy death to anyone who disrespects him or to people he was related to deserved no mercy after all, Iscor seeing the face of her master gave an emotionless yet a teasing smirk.

" I don't have time to deal with your crap so move out of the way or I will burn you to crisp" said Issei as he didn't care whether this man was important or not and warped away with Iscor in toe.

"People these days, don't even respect their elders...."sighed the Crimson haired man as he teleported away.

WITH ISSEI

Issei was currently sitting in the corner table of Cofe' de Lezaria, Iscor was currently standing beside him ,he was waiting for Valiana. He was going to warp here as soon as he was finished from his task in training field but got delayed by that crimson haired man, thankfully he wasn't late and the great thing was that Valiana hadn't arrived...yet .

"Welcome Valiana-sama " a voice was heard Issei smiled and tilted his head to the side and saw Valiana standing there, she wore a white jacket over a black shirt and a Red skirt with black stockings, she had a single person escorting her that was Koruka who wore her usual Kimono .

Issei stood up and greeted her with a warm smile which was returned by Vali as she stood opposite to Issei both of their escorts were having a stare-down with each other, Issei chuckled and tugged the side of Iscor which caused her to back down, Koruka grinned triumphantly before she was also tugged to the side by Vali.

"So how are you doing Vali ?" asked Issei. "Well nothing much but after you were gone I had trained and trained a lot, I heard that you became the strongest Title-bearer, that only fuelled my desire, one night Ophis came down to and asked that if I wanted a title for my self, I accepted her offer but she did say words I did not understand well, something like '666' or the 'end is near, be prepared' ,I thought about asking you but the contact circle I had with you shattered the moment I tried to call you, every single time that was so frustrating..." said Vali as she huffed in annoyance remembering her previous efforts of trying to establish contact with Issei which all ended up in failure.

"I will tell about it when the time comes, Till then you should hold onto that information Valiana it is really important " said Issei in a dead serious tone. Valiana understood the situation and would wait patiently as she knew that Issei might be a jolly person with a kind nature but he was not in anyway a bluff or idiot who would spout nonsense. "Ah let's take care of the serious stuff later, so what do you want to order the bill's on me so go ahead" said Issei dismissing the previous serious conversation and said in a very casual and relaxed tone.

"Iscor can you be a dear and sit down with the young woman, I know the rivalry of sorts but tone it down a bit, okay ?" said Issei in a pleading manner with a small smile, Iscor nodded and sat down on the chair, Koruka also sat down facing Iscor who had a neutral face. "So, Iscor was it, how do you do, I am Koruka, A nekoshou and the Queen piece of Milady, Valiana Lucifer " said Koruka with a friendly smile. "Yes, you are correct I am Iscor formally known as 'Nightmare of Domination' , I am a servant of lord emperor, Issei-sama, Lady Koruka" said Iscor with a neutral face but she did have a small smirk on her face now, which made Koruka shiver.

"How long have you been with Issei Nya" said Koruka as she was now a lot more relaxed. "I have been with my lord since he was the age of 14 that means I have been with him for exact 4 years and 6 months" said Iscor having a small smile remembering her past collision with Issei, Him protecting her from The Dragon Slayer, all of the fond memories of him .

"Oi Iscor where' you zoning of too" said Koruka as she waved her hand in front of Iscor's face, she blushed when she noticed that she was zoning of in front of a person and she was thinking about Issei at the time. "That's a cute face you have there, Ne Iscor would you mind tagging along sometime with me you look like a good company to be with" said Koruka as she clasped Iscor's hand, her eyes wandered of to Issei at which he gave her an encouraging smile, she smiled and said "It would be a pleasure Lady Koruka" .

"So Issei, how is Uncle Zerack and Aunt Lishe ? I hope they are doing well" asked/said Vali. "Yeah Mom and Dad are great and even relieved that I got off their shoulder for a time being, I thought I was a nice company to be with, they always tease me how Iscor is more mature and good than me, Not fair" Ranted Issei as he waved his hands around with a pout on his face, Vali only chuckled at the scene in front of her; To her nothing had changed much about the Issei she knew from her childhood it was just that he grew too strong over time while everything was perfectly the same way they were back then.

"Oh Vali did you know I can cook now, I don't even need Iscor to help me cook every time " said Issei as he was filled with comedical pride, puffing his chest "Yes you do cook well now my lord, But aren't you forgetting about the previous house you blew up-" as Iscor was going to say an embarrassing scene which happened two years ago when Issei was cooking he accidently overheated the food and tried to freeze it with Ice which got out of control and the whole house combusted from the pressure.

"AHAHAHA Y-You blew up a house who knew that the current emperor would be such a dork" Koruka was laughing at the Issei's expense who was currently hitting his head on the Table while Valiana stifled a laughter, Iscor was being kind and was tending to the bump on her master's head, the waitress only sweat dropped at the scene.

'Oh the joy Ow' thought Issei as he frowned at the bump on his forehead.

"Ahem, So Issei where are you staying currently ?" asked Valiana after composing herself, Koruka who was laughing was now muffling her laughter . "Hm, oh me nowhere " said Issei as a matter of fact, "WHAT !" shouted Vali.

"Why is there a problem ?" asked Issei looking at her quizzingly; "Yes there is I cannot allow my best friend to be homeless now can I ?" said Vali as she grabbed his hand Issei apologized to the waitress and said Iscor to pay the bills for now.

"Ah such is a life of the current emperor uuu" muttered Issei sombrely as he was being be dragged by the Lucifer girl.


	8. Devil's Gathering

Issei was currently laying down on the bed, It was the room where he stayed when he was young the room currently had two beds one for Issei while the other was unoccupied, He threw his bag on the unoccupied bed and plopped down on the Bed. Vali said that it was best if he rested as tomorrow was his first battle against a Title-bearer after all, The person who he was going against was one of the newly added Title-bearer which startled Issei as he had no information on the said Bearer, he didn't even know their name, He just hopped that the battle would at least be fun.

It was now dark outside so he let the sleepiness creep up to him, A lone figure stood upon a thread like string gazing in on the sleeping figure of Issei, It grinned before it disappeared, what it didn't know was that Issei was already smiling as he knew that someone tried to spy on him "You orders, Emperor-sama" asked Iscor appearing out of the shadows of the wall, "Leave it be Iscor, I will look into it personally" Issei dismissed Iscor who nodded and emerged back into his shadow .

THE NEXT DAY, BATTLE FIELD

"Ladies and Gentle men, today is the first day of the 'OF AND NF CHAMPIONSHIP' I hope you all enjoy the battle as much as you can, So today's first battle is a....OF VS NF !" Commented a brown haired man, he had black eyes, he wore a royal outfit, Yes he was Rotuda, One of the most powerful devil in the current generation.

"The first Contestant is from OF, Ryoma Kushihara the newest Title-bearer, 'The white wolf' ,He has the power 'Deminsion:Zero' " announced Rotuda, "Moving on to the next contestant, Ohoho looks like there is going to be rampage and destruction in the battlefield, The Contestant is the only NF Title-bearer, The strongest and the fiercest, Issei 'The Emperor of Domination' !!!" Roared Rotuda feeling his blood boil at the thought of having the honour to see the strongest Title-bearer till date to fight against someone who was also a Title-bearer himself.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN ! "

Issei entered the field from the right side having a blood thirsty grin while Ryoma entered the battle field from the left side having a smile on his.

"Are you ready, Mr. Strongest" joked Ryoma feeling no pressure at all, Issei rose an eyebrow before he started laughing "You have guts my friend but that alone would do...NOTHING! " shouted Issei which made Ryoma a little uncomfortable now, Issei disappeared from his spot, Ryoma turned his head before a he felt a wrenching pain on his stomach as he was launched onto the sky, Issei then took of on to the as he decided to land an Axe-kick on his opponent's head but his leg was caught by Ryoma who coughed a bit blood before he started grinning "Wow that really does pack a punch you know..." he said as he threw Issei to the ground "Heed my Words- DEMISE OF THE KING!" shouted Ryoma as he blasted a ball full of concentrated energy on the field where Issei landed.

*BOOM!*

Dust and rubble brushed over the area Ryoma huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Is that all a Title-bearer can do...Pathetic" a scoffing sound was heard before Ryoma felt excruciating pain in his knee "AAAH!" screamed Ryoma as he started to feel his feet go numb from the pain. "You can be stronger you know..." another hit as Ryoma staggered back before he received a fist square on his face.

" 'The White Wolf' where is it, I only see a puppy crying feeling his senses go numb, are you really a Title-bearer..." Taunted Issei as he enjoyed taking his time, breaking a Title-bearer or more like a dog as Issei would say .

"Stop messing around with me!" roared Ryoma as he felt adrenaline pump through his vein, "We are just getting started " claimed Ryoma as he remembered about why he was here. To make a name, A name he would be proud upon a name his family would be proud upon a name 'she' would be proud upon. He rushed at Issei as he delivered a kick to his stomach but what happened next shocked him and filled him with pain.

Issei blocked his attack with his forearm and Laughed "AHAHAHA, THIS IS IT SHOW ME...show me your RESOLVE, RYOMA KUSHIHARA " Said Issei as he formed feral grin, a grin for blood...a grin for murder. He hit his leg with his elbow before he stood in between of the battle field, hair overshadowed his eyes "Let us Begin, finally....ARMOR- AGE OF CONQUEST !" announced Issei as the field started cracking and the dimension started tearing apart from the sheer pressure .

"CONTESTANTS ARE PULLED OUT, THE DIMENSIONAL POCKET HAS BEEN DESTROYED, REPEATING DIMENSIONAL POCKET HAS BEEN DESTROYED.

Issei and the unconscious Ryoma were teleported to the Med bay where the prior participants were laid down when they were injured. The door to Med bay was slammed open as a familiar Snow white haired person dashed into the view of Issei, He sighed as he sat down on the couch .

"Are you alright Issei !? I heard that the Dimensional pocket was destroyed when..." "Hush, I am alright as you can see and damn that was pathetic, they can't even manage this much level of power why did they host the tournament in the first place, Tch" said an Issei as he complained and clicked his tongue feeling irritated as he cursed the organizers and that stupid friend of his who recommended this in the first place.

"There would be strong opponents and you get to be in loads of battle" he remembered his friend saying this to him, he growled as he called upon Iscor. Iscor appeared out of his shadow and bowed her head seeing Valiana sitting next to her Lord, "Greetings, Lady Valiana and Lord Issei, what can I do for you ?" asked Iscor curiously. "Find the organizer of this stupid tournament and drag him down here I am going to have a 'Nice' chat with him" Ordered Issei with an irritated smile, Vali shuddered remembering her father also being one of the people who suggested the tournament, She mentally prayed for all of the organizers before focusing her gaze on Issei once again.

"As you wish, My lord" said Iscor before she warped away. "So what exactly happened huh Issei ?" asked Issei, as she saw Issei rubbing his face with a wet towel, he took of his jacket leaving a single white half shirt there, He put the towel on his face as he sat down next to Valiana. "Nothing I thought that breaking a bone or two of that pathetic excuse of a Title-bearer would actually be of some help for him as he could realize the burden of bearing one but the Arena couldn't even be sustained by those damn organizers, I will seriously kick them hard in the gut when I find them" said Issei as he cracked his fingers .

"O-Oh well, I will be waiting for you at the Mansion then I have a meeting to attend today, sorry for not being able to company you any longer " said Valiana with a sore face, she liked Issei's company it brought back memories of him and her when they were kids, Issei removed the towel from his face as he stood up and said "I will accompany you then" , "E-Eh !" said Vali with a sweat drop as she knew there was know way of anyone refusing him. She just nodded her head dumbly before contacting her Peerage that there would be a guest with them at the meeting.

"So let us get going then " said Issei as he started making his way towards the exit Vali followed him silently. "So where is this meeting of yours going to be held ?" asked Issei, "It is going to be held in 'The Gathering Hall of Lucifad' with all the heir and heiress being there as well as the Title-bearers, why didn't they invited invited you is still a mystery" said Valiana as she shrugged it of later on, Issei warped Valiana and himself straight to the said Location.

"Valiana-sama ! Where were you it has been half an hour since we were waiting for you Lord Lucifer said that... WHAT IS HE DOING HERE ?!" Said Ikuse before he was startled by the appearance of Issei beside Vali, he refrained from attacking him as did the others as they knew it was not going to end well for them and If what Valiana said then he should be a calm and jolly guy...right? Because seeing his obvious annoyed Face with Valiana having an embarrassed one didn't help the situation.

"Um.... Lord Emperor-sama to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here" asked Arthur as he tried to remain composed but was failing to do so he trembled a bit as Issei swept his gaze from the hall to him, he felt as if he was going to crushed by a literal glare from this monster. "Issei is just fine, you guys are friend of Vali right? be more casual with me now alright " said Issei dismissing the formality, It surprised them as they had heard words like worm and vermin a lot of time by him so they thought he had a superiority-complex but looks like things were a little too much changed here .

"Oh hey Ise-chi, what are you doing here ?" asked Koruka casually as she waved at him in a friendly manner, Issei also waved at her before he held his jacket on his shoulder and walked towards the entrance of the Hall. "Halt ! State your Identity " a guard stopped Issei's advancement only to receive a chilling glare from him that froze the guard alive, Iscor told Issei that the Tournament organizers were also going to attend this gathering so he decided to tag along with Valiana that way he would not be bored and he would get to meet the organizers of this shitty tournament. "S-Sir we are really sorry, but could we please know your Identity..." Requested an old man who wore a butler uniform, most likely the in-charge of the staff here. "-hah- it gets too old now, old man do you and the others see or watch news ?" asked Issei sighing tiredly. "Yes we do sir but what does it have to with-" "You clearly haven't heard then, Title's emperor " Issei cutted the old man of and said his title which made the old man tremble more as he hurriedly apologized and said that they are really sorry for the inconvenience, Issei being Issei waved it of and said there is no need to apologize for doing one's duty.

"Valiana what are ya' waiting for come on in" said Issei as he called on Vali who was currently conversing with her peerage members, "Yeah coming Wait a sec" said Vali as she turned her head away from Issei before she said to her peerage members "Be more relaxed around him as much as you can, he is not the one who would get angry on just anyone for no reason, Okay ?" said Vali as she took of to Issei who waited for at the entrance "What took you so long ?" asked Issei, "Nothing just a few of my members were worried about you know... " said Vali as she extended her hand towards Issei, blushing. Issei understood what that meant and smirked a bit "Shall I have the honour " he said as he extended his own hand, Valiana took it and they went in the hall. Valiana's peerage followed behind them, they were surprised by Vali's current action and expression, they smiled at the interaction of the duo as they entered the hall themselves.

THE GATHERING HALL OF LUCIFAD

A slow music was being played in the background as the Heir and Heiress were talking with each other, "Ahem, I would request the attention of all the people present here...." said A women who had black hair and purple-pink eyes, she was Serafall Leviathan, the fourth Maou of the underworld, in-charge of foreign affairs, Everyone present in the hall turned their heads to her and listened to what she had to say. "As you all already know that the 'OF AND NF TOURNAMENT' is being put on hold because of the destruction of the dimensional pocket, we have put a lot of thought and have started the new tournament named- The Rookie tournament for the young generation an open and free tournament where the prize pool is worth of a single 'VOID CRYSTAL'-" everyone who heard that gasped as the void crystal is one of the most powerful, strangest and the most rarest material one could ask for, For this to be given in the prize pool everyone present here was hyped except a certain Title-holder who had heterochromia.

"So we have gathered all of the current Title-bearers and the also the new Title-bearer to make this a tournament a a little more fun !" said Serafall in a jolly voice as she skipped towards the end of the stage, The lights went a bit dim as all the Title-bearers started to appear one by one, Once they were all lined up Valiana went ahead and bowed a bit "As you all know, The Title-bearers are not allowed to participate in the tournament directly but by the permission of the current and the former demon Lords we have decided that The Title-bearers will get a chance to showcase their power by going up against each other once in a while, There is also an interesting thing which we have decided to introduce, If anyone wants to, they can challenge any of us title-bearers the winner would get a favour from the loser whether it be followers, wealth and power everything is accepted even the Title-itself." This earned another round of surprised gasp from the crowd, being able to win money is fine But being a Title-bearer was a dream that everyone wants to be able to live in, It was not easy as the all the people in the hall eyed the Title-bearers with glee, awe and jealousy.

"Now I will introduce you to the matching if one were to go against the Title-bearers, the name of the Bearers will be rolled up in the machine which will decide which Title-bearer would fight the player first, But there is also another element of surprise here.....That is....The Emperor has himself decided to take up on this Idea and is willing to allow any challenger to challenge him as of now! Of course he would reward them, but if you manage to stay in the field for a total of 10 minutes you will also receive a favour from him" announced Valiana, this made the crowd feel pumped, being able to get a favour from the emperor is almost as gaining a favour from a deity, Valiana had asked Issei about this thing Issei just said that if he gets to fight then he is agreeing with all the conditions.

"Now I would like a speech from our former Devil Lord, Lucifer-sama" said the announcer as Valiana and the Title-bearers had moved down to the front row, Issei was currently standing beside the sitting Vali, they were conversing with each other as Lucifer gave out the speech. A Black bob-cut haired woman with people following her, most likely her peerage thought Issei, came over to Valiana. She bowed her head towards Vali and Issei, Issei waved it of and Valiana said "Oh no need of formality now Sona, we are friends you know? " said Vali as the now known Sona raised her head. "Yes that is correct but showing respect to the Devil princess and the Emperor is also things that should be done in formal meetings" said Sona, Her Peerage was currently sweating buckets as they were thinking that it was a meet-up with the Title-bearers who were 'Normal' is what they considered but here 'he' was standing right beside them.

"Anyways what is it you want, Sona ?" asked Valiana with a thin smile, Issei looked at her quizzingly and pinched her cheek "Ow whaw ws wat fow" mumbled Vali as she had her cheeks pinched, Issei released both of them as all the people were now paying attention on the duo and Issei currently wanted None. Valiana glared at him playfully but asked "What was this for ?" , "For being rude to your friend " said Issei as a-matter-of-fact .

"It's okay, This is pretty normal for us " said Sona as she stifled a laughter seeing Valiana massaging her cheeks was something that hit her hard. "Normal huh " said Issei as he deviously viewed Valiana with a grin "Some things are still needed to be drilled in your head right, Vali~ ?" asked Issei contorting into a feral grin. "Um sorry..." squeaked Vali as she raised her arms a bit signing defeat.

"Meeting is now ended, now all the young devils are free to do what they want " said Lucifer as he ended the Meeting as the slow and smooth music started once again. Sairaorg moved towards the crimson haired lady which the Title-bearers met on the entrance day with a blonde chicken with her. "Oh hello there Rias " waved Sairaorg, Rias, the crimson haired women, turned her head around and smiled she advanced towards him with her peerage in toe. "Hello Sairaorg, it has been a long time since we met officially right ?" greeted Rias as her Peerage was surprised that their King was related to a Title-bearer.

"Wow your so big man" said a young man in Rias's peerage, Sairaorg chuckled and said "You would be..." asked Sairaorg. "Name's Matsuda, nice to meet you man" said Matsuda. "Oh you are the current Wielder of boosted gear, dragon of domination, huh.... You do know that once you are a matured dragon you have to leave your master " said Sairaorg with a quizzing tone. "What leave Buchou ?" ; "How would he leave me Sairaorg...." asked Rias feeling surprised.

"Well if he has the boosted gear then he Immediately becomes a vessel of dragon of domination whose only task is to serve the emperor, he can change that if he becomes strong, Mentally to over come the obstacle of becoming a slave of the Emperor, enough to Repel the mental attacks of the dragon " advised Sairaorg along side Revealing the truth which froze both Rias and her peerage.

"Y-You mean I would have to serve t-that monster of an Emperor !" shouted Matsuda feeling numb while Ddraig Roared in laughter as he knew that he will finally be of some help to his Emperor once he is revived. "A-Anyways where are the other-"

*BOOM!*

"What is your problem huh, you wanna fight ?!" a enraged Issei said as he activated the age of conquest.

...

BIGGEST CHAPTER TILL NOW

JANE


	9. The Returning Emperor

Issei is currently standing next to 'The wielder of truth' ,Cao Cao was bored as he was a human he seemed to have attracted a lot of attention, I mean A LOT. Many factions were trying to persuade him into joining one of them as he was a Title-bearer, Cao Cao was in Alliance with the Hindu God Indra and Olympian god Hades, Although the both of them were under suspicion of being in relation with this 'Khaos Brigade' they haven't done anything too drastic as to garner the attention of the Alliance wholly.

"So how is it with you now, Rumours are that you have garnered attention of the Alliance with your Relationship with Hades and Indra ?" Asked Issei with a small smirk as now he was not the only person that everyone wanted to be in their Faction. "Don't ask...-hah-" sighed Cao Cao as he simultaneously declined another one of the invites sent by the Angels.

"Now I have a Question for you, Mr. Strongest, How do you even deal with all those invites ?" asked Cao Cao, as he was still in co-operation with two gods, the invites were not that persistent but Issei here was related to none, which meant he had the Attention of Literally the whole supernatural world and being the strongest amongst them also meant that the amount of invites he got would probably put even an 'unidentified God' to shame .

"Oh you mean this ?" asked Issei as he casually snapped his finger which made the Table crack as a mountain of paper were piled up. "Seriously..." muttered Cao Cao as he felt himself widen his eyes at the mere look of not even 1% of invites Issei got. "This is nothing, Actually this is the amount of invites I get Daily... but thanks to my dear companion, Iscor, helps me to deal with this a lot, anyone who dares to extend their boundary and try to force is simply stomped or chewed upon by Iscor as dinner" said Issei as he felt grateful towards his Pet/companion.

"Well Well Well, Look who we have here.... Oh the mighty lord of destruction and domination, Great emperor-sama..." said a voice filled with Mockery, Jealousy and Malice. It was Raiser Phoenix, third son of the Head of Phoenix, he had a group of people following him, they were his peerage members who were actually trembling a little, Issei Ignored him as Iscor appeared Out of shadow and glared dangerously at Raiser, Raiser still remained calm and acted cool as he brought out a book from his magic circle, He said "Hey you, so-called strongest, Issei, Emperor of domination, I Raiser Phoenix challenge you to a battle for your title !"what he said made everyone in the area freeze even Iscor, After a minute of Silence Iscor started holding her stomach even the other Title-bearers and the New Title-bearer started stifling laughter, Except Sairaorg who was not in the area .

"Heh....heheheahahahaAHAHAHAHA !" Issei started laughing so hard that he was trembling from the laughter, his wings popped out of his body which made Raiser and everyone Except Valiana and her Peerage become stiff again as they noticed that they were of the Race which was the strongest Race.

"H-Hey don't you laugh at me you crappy Dragon "shouted Raiser as he felt enraged as he was mocked by the Dragon Emperor in-front of him. "s-so what, Ahem do you know how hilariously stupid it is to try and provoke a being stronger than you much less the Emperor...Hehehe" mocked Issei as he pointed out the flaws in Raiser's attitude.

"You...Stronger than me....hahaha the Race in which you were born is so weak that they were on the verge of being destroyed if not for that old dragon hag and that cheater of an 'apocalyptic' Dragon and some measly war gods you would be never in this world in the first place, your mere existence makes other species sweat and tremble, A true monster in literal sense I don't even know why did your kind was accepted as a powerful in the first place, all you lot know is how to cause destruction....Killing you will be the best course of action one could take" Ranted Raiser as he smirked seeing the frown present on Issei and Iscor's faces, while Issei was apathetic a visible frown was making itself appear on his face meanwhile Iscor was seething in anger, having her kind insulted and having her master being threatened by this lowly devil was something she didn't desire, not one bit, even if she was stoic and emotionless most of the time even when she didn't blink when she slaughtered the people her master deemed as enemies even when her own master tried to make her smile but fail miserably, he was and will be the only person she could see fit to bow down and do the dirty works for as she knew he would do the same for her hence why having her master insulted to this degree was something same to death penalty in her book.

Iscor transformed into a dragon and started staring down on the little bird who seemed fearless this time, being interested Issei and Iscor decided to humour him a bit more before reducing him to ashes.

A little time has passed as no one made a move or even said a word before Raiser started chuckling as he stared down at Issei and Iscor, smile filled with mockery and arrogance. Iscor then started flapping her wings creating gusts of wind in the area before a blue magic circle made itself appear in front of her mouth she breathed deep and was going to launch literal nightmare on the bird in front of her before...

"Freeze the land- Condition Zero, chains of Crystals " said a voice before Iscor was seemingly tied to the ground before she screeched as purple energy dug into her skin rendering her unconscious.

"Aww looks like the lil' dragon of emperor is down now the emperor himself is left..." said a bubbly voice as Serafall Leviathan with the same Crimson haired man who Issei met in the test field appeared in view of Issei.

"I would apologize for this improper behaviour of ours" said The crimson haired man with a small smirk, "What is the meaning of this Sirzechs, Serafall" said Valiana having enough as she made her way towards Sirzechs the crimson haired man who ushered her aside as Lucifer grabbed his daughter and yanked her to the side with a guilty smile.

"To answer the Princess's question, we the alliance have decided to make the current Emperor of Domination as our Ally to fight the upcoming Calamity, I myself decided to meet him but I was 'Rudely' interrupted by this disgusting dragon..." said Sirzechs as he glared down at Iscor he was going to make another chain of abyss and end her right then and there before he hear a voice, a cold dragonic voice.....

"You all really have the guts...hehehe" muttered Issei as his Aura started to leak out a bit, his face was covered by the hoodie as he pushed it down. "You all did it, you really did it now didn't you... after centuries finally someone provoked an emperor....

"What is this blasphemy....Surrender young emperor or-"

"Or what you wanna fight me... here a handicap come at me with the whole alliance be it leader, soldiers, general, men, women bring every fire force...." said Issei as his Orange eyes blazed with dominance while his pale blue ones flowed like a serine river filled with might.

"You going to fight....don't make us laugh young one" snickered an old noble Lady.

"You hurt her...you hurt what is mine....when someone is claimed by somebody no one shall take it from them not even gods..." muttered Issei.

"We wanted nothing to do with this lowly creature in the first place, what we wanted is you, or more likely your power...Do the bidding of the Alliance and we shall leave you and this creature alone" proposed Serafall with a small grin...she felt...no everyone in vicinity felt that they were victorious...that they won this argument after capturing the seemingly closely related person of the current emperor... what they didn't know was that Issei's bloodlust was rising the mere look of Iscor's pained face and bruised body seemingly increased this bloodlust of his...He growled "What is your Problem huh, You wanna fight me, the emperor of domination I will enjoy squatting you ants" said Issei as he activated The-Age of conquest.

Blood, the same blood which seeped in the ground once again started doing it's rehearsal as it once again started seeping in the floor, blood of the surrounding soldier Issei stood in the middle of the room eyes blazing, he wore an armour.... Amour which released monstrous Aura, plants and lower devils started dying out as they turned pale white, Every mocking devil, every player in this little game turned pale as they started shivering Valiana frowned as she was of no help, her friend was going to kill them, Lucifer still had his guilty face, he was sure....No one was going to return in a single piece when Issei is done with his massacre...He had watched a scene in the past .

3 years ago to be correct, what he saw...No, everyone saw, was a normal boy, a boy who had heterochromia a boy, emitting blood red Aura, laughing as he stood upon the pile of corpses, Corpses of the alliance who were trying to capture him and retrieve him to the base H.Q of alliance, Lucifer had refused at first saying that the boy had nothing to do with this world...They shunned him saying it 'good' for this world and the future generation who was going to live on this.

3 YEARS AGO THE DIMENSIONAL RIFT, TIME 0009

A lone boy was currently having fun with a red dragon, the dragon would Occasionally snort and smile, more like showing it's razor sharp teeth to the boy who was trying to get on top of the dragon, the dragon crouched down a little which helped the boy climb up on top of the said dragon "Waah, always so nice to be on top, right Iscor" said a young Issei as he petted the dragon, Iscor, The dragon huffed as if agreeing to her master's words.

"Look there he is !" a voice was heard before seemingly uncountable spears, arrows, magic spells and runes were blasted on the Duo.

*BOOM!*

"Hey watch your fire, we need the brat alive..." said a gruff voice.

"doesn't matter as long as he lives losing a arm or two wouldn't make him a corpse alright..." said another Voice as an angel flowed down before casting a spell on the army of fallen angels, angels and devils replenishing their mana pool.

"Focus on the mission dear friends, we have to retrieve the subject to the H.Q " said the angel.

"Yeah Yeah, Men fall down move the rubble find the boy !" shouted a Fallen Angel as he lead the army of people to the crater which was formed by the onslaught of spells and weapons. "Nothing here sir" replied a Devil as he moved away a large chunk of Rock.

WITH ISSEI

Issei was currently standing wide-eyed, he stared at the dragon who protected him, she was bruised, battered and bloodied by the attacks of the army, she took the full burnt of the attack saving Issei in the process. "Y-You didn't have to do that alright...." muttered Issei as he helplessly saw the dragon fall down to the ground, "Hey, Iscor we still have to return to the old man, he said he would teach me a new spell you know..." said Issei as tears started forming in his eyes, he shuddered and moved forward towards the crimson dragon, lying in the pool of her own blood.

He felt helpless, he was going to shout out for help but stopped as he heard voices "Find Him, the mantle of emperor we need him alive" said a voice.

Issei froze, now he knew why they were attacked, why she was injured this badly. Rage, Unbridled rage started coursing in Issei's vein as his face twisted and formed into a wicked smile, he walked by Iscor and stared at her before putting a hand on her head which healed her immediately.

"It has been so long since what, after the stupid man's death..." said Issei, No said a person, it was not Issei's choice of words, it sounded like him felt like him but at the same time felt as if it were someone else, someone ancient, someone graceful and powerful....Someone Malice and monstrous.

"Now what do I have to do...hmm oh right protect this vessel...It still need some improvement but still a perfect vessel, suitable for me after all I am the Emperor of Domination"

.....

Hoh a little cliff hanger, short chapter I know but didn't have enough time here you have it sorry for the delay.

Jane


	10. Sins are counted

"This seems the same....same as back then....I have grown old, but there should still be enough power in this vessel to destroy these insects" wondered the person as Issei closed his eyes and searched for a single power lain in the body, The power lain or rather known as magical circuits which enables a creature to use magic was deeply hidden inside of Issei while the other power such as fire, ice and water wouldn't be able to completely defeat this army one could...Power of Domination...From its mere aura lower beings bowed and higher beings prayed, this world had forgotten what is it like to feel the aura wash over you....It was going to make them realize how big of offence they had done to It and It's vessel.

"Surrender or Force will be applied!" shouted Kokabiel as he smiled victoriously thinking as if he had won, basking himself in a fake limelight of victory he couldn't notice the aura which was starting to leak from the boy. The Aura of Domination, many soldiers tried to pry of the feeling of dread, many veterans started having flashbacks of the great war, the war had triggered a being which was supposed to be left alone, Raged by the fact that it's people were grazed and treated as life stocks, It brought Ragnarok on the world, siding with the dragons who suffered the same fate It helped the war gods as well as the dragon gods to end the great war and kill the god of biblical faction which greatly reduced the power of Angel faction causing them to withdraw from the battle, they then decimated the leaders of devil's which caused them to withdraw as well, they slaughtered the fallen angels to reduce their numbers which ended the war between the pantheon.

They then worked against the gods of various factions such as Greek, Norse, Shinto etc, and started decimating their people to make them realize the point of fighting useless wars.

The being was severely weakened after the continuous war and battle, he asked the great red to seal him in a being who was supposed to be a powerful person in both mentally and physically, mind fortified, enough to kill people without hesitating much but still have sense to have mercy even on the enemies, not a rabid dog who glowered for power but an honest and hard working person who believed in working to achieve it. At last after years of waiting he finally found a perfect vessel of which he could take control and not explode it as the previous one's did.

"Shut it mongrel "stated the person with an Ice cold voice, Kokabiel who focused on the Aura started feeling dread well up inside him. "Leave the charge, run back from this monster! " shouted Kokabiel which startled everyone, they complied with it and started forming magic circles to move them from this area as fast as they could. But it wouldn't let them go, not so easily...

The magic circles shattered as seemingly uncountable rays of destruction started grazing the land piling corpse upon corpse, Black suited people flooded in the barrier created by Issei, They killed and killed till there was a mountain of corpse, they didn't make one mistake as they swiftly and neatly took out enemies as if they were dancing...around hundreds of dead bodies, Issei, the person was twiddling the bracelet in his hand seemingly interested, he sat upon a levitating throne which had pointy edges and was black in colour with deep crimson aura covering it, The person had a face which was devoid of emotion, 'It' was not disturbed by the genocide it was currently doing, 'It' had only a single task in its hand as of now, to protect the vessel which would help it in future.

"Please spare us, I beg of you Emperor-sama!" begged Kokabiel as he saw his army getting slaughtered by the rays of extinction as well as the imperial guards of the emperor itself. "Hoh...where is the big talk now, I would have given mercy if you would have left as soon as you attacked the vessel but I am mostly known for 'not' letting my enemies out alive except some of them who could help me or were innocent...You don't fit in either of these "said the person as it raised his hands and elegantly swiped it down.

*RUMBLE!*

The earth rumbled as large purple blocks of void crystals formed, they came in from both sides as they completely crushed the armies in a single blow leaving a single person alive, Kokabiel who was seemingly dead, by mind... it was too much for him as he saw his men get slaughtered and he could do nothing but stand by and grit his teeth, it was his fault to provoke a being higher than him in the food scale, much much higher than him.

Issei or 'It' started to walk towards Kokabiel, the only sound of Issei's walking on the purple void crystals were heard, he turned around to face his legion who kneeled in-front of him, "All hail the Emperor !" they chanted, "Return to the dimensional void before anything happens " ordered the person as he teleported on top of the pile of corpse.

"Heh...the disgusting stench of blood of these lowly creatures, it seriously has been time since Great war, it truly satisfies me to see you mongrels like that...For what you did..." said Issei feeling melancholic, he had a sour face but a small smile, feeling of satisfaction mixed with past deeds set fire inside of Issei, not the person but Issei as he started having various flashbacks filling him in to what had happened in the great war. He wore a chilling smile as the person once again took control, It laughed....laughed maniacally freezing the blood of people who saw this through magical circles, froze their blood with the same laughter which made them want to run and hide as they knew if 'It' came then it would leave at least a certain thousand corpses to wept upon.

"Many things have changed since then but I will continue to torment you, make you feel despair as I crush your loved ones, steal everything as you did the same to me.... The greed, The war, The jealousy, The anger...these are the things that drove you to the great calamity, it shan't happen again as I would once again be reborn to teach you the humility you lost in the war" said Issei as his eyes turned from their original colour to black, deep black as if of abyss itself .

"I shall return for now but I will return mind my words the one who are watching..." It said as the person possessing Issei left the consciousness to him and returned to the depth of Issei's mind.

Zerack who was trying to enter the barrier was awarded at last by the being's departure as the barrier ruptured, he immediately teleported Issei, Iscor and himself to the void to avoid further problems.

FLASHBACK END

"You never changed...the same old dirty tricks...cheating whenever you can....Your lust for recognition, pride for power and thirst for revenge...." said Issei this time, he was in control. He had learned many things from the sentient being living inside him, the being preferred to be called Eziapenzelar or in short Ezi, it had no gender whatsoever like the beings Great red and Ophis it chose to be genderless. The being was like a friend to Issei, after the incident which happened, the day after that Ezi pulled Issei in the <> where he operated the vitals and the power fluctuation of Issei which prevented him to almost blow him up every time, this shocked Issei greatly he felt like he was a ticking time bomb but thanks to Ezi he didn't explode...he would definitely have if Ezi didn't take control of his body to prevent it from going on a rampage which would either could cost Issei's life or make him crippled. He shuddered to even think about it, later on he learned about Ezi's plan on him, to treat him as a vessel, Issei however refused. Ezi knew this would happen so he made a 'treaty' of sorts. It said that 'I would take control of the body whenever there is a chance of you exploding, But you would have to stay true to this condition as well, the condition is you can never ignore my words, don't worry I won't even think of doing harm unless you ask for it yourself, I will respect your every decision so should you, that is all I want and need, to save the world...' Issei accepted and they stimulated each other's memory to collapse and generate a new found one, one which was not deranged, which would build trust between the two beings, to help them cooperate well, well enough so that their thoughts doesn't influence or harm the other. The <> was a very mysterious place once said Ezi as he stood on top of a cliff in Issei's <>.

"This is the second time you did it...and I will make sure this will be your last...To provoke an Emperor was, is and will never be the best course of action one could take...but you did it..Two times" said Issei as he heaved a sigh, sigh of frustration and annoyance.

"Ugh would you kindly shut up and come with us quietly young man...we have had enough trouble for us already with this Khaos Brigade and we don't want another" said Azazel with an annoyed face. He waved his hand swiftly and a number of people started pouring in the hall, many nobles and Heirs which were confused as to what was happening were alerted by Sirzechs who said to charge up their powers, just in case.

(A.N/ EZI'S SPEECH IS IN {speech} FORM).

"I would love to have this negotiated peacefully but it seems you are in quit a rush, enough to injure my personal subordinate and close friend..." Said Issei as he saw numerous people of different races seemingly ready to blast him down to the ground. They started charging their powers with a grin as if ready to take a challenge, {A challenge which could cost their lives, foolish children thinking they could take us on} said Ezi as it appeared out of the shadow of Issei, it was generating deep black aura as if abyss itself, Crimson swirls started running across the hall as a dragon erupted out of the cracks and started swirling around Issei, the dragon was also in black colour with navy blue Wings and red eyes which held power and savageness.

It was long forgotten by the newer generation but people who were the survivors of 'Great War' started shivering from its mere gaze, they could never forget this Dragon who destroyed hundreds of settlements with a mere flap of a wing, a beam of power which could destroy stars as a cheap toy, It's name was Bahamut, A dragon who served only a single being, Emperor of Domination. Iscor was getting trained by this Legendary Dragon who was recorded in history as Dragon of Destruction. Seeing the state of its disciple, the dragon Roared but never left Issei's side.

It was anything but calm right now.

"We will give you single chance surrender peacefully or prepare for the consequences" said Sirzechs.

" ..." Issei stayed Silent, "At least I asked –hah-...Charge!" said Sirzechs as he sighed before grinning deviously.

Hundreds of magical beams and rays started propelling towards Issei like a swarm of bees surrounding Issei, the power beams closed in as several melee-fighters launched into the battle field, Wizards enhancing their powers, The leaders were assured that they would win, How could we even lose they thought with a grin at the thought of having an Emperor being serving them. They were getting excited but everyone noticed a single thing on Issei's face....A smirk.

*SNAP!*

A dreadful snap was heard, the world seemingly froze up from it shutting out all the noise as Crystals of Void started Rotating malevolently hurling towards Issei, Bahamut and the unconscious Iscor covering them in a giant dome, the attacks whether it be physical or magical rendered useless against the <> of Issei, an original attack of the First Emperor.

The hall went silent as the dust started to settle in, the people having a smile, had it wiped out from their faces as a feeling of discomfort and dread started to settle in the room. He was unharmed standing tall in his Age of Conquest, Bahamut roaring as if never before with Iscor now conscious, she had a very VERY dangerous Aura covering her. With a stoic face she straightened her posture and said "I summon thee, Imperial Force of Ezinlazier!", Ezinlazier the previous kingdom ruled by Eziapenzelar, the True Emperor of Domination, it's summoning was considered one of the most powerful to ever exist only accessible by people of the kingdom which had fallen by the surprise attack of the God race who were hungry for power.

People wearing Dark black armour started appearing in the room, they were total 5 in number, and The Eternal Five they were called. Power beyond the boundary and logic, they were only loyal to the host of Ezi, who currently happened to be Issei.

"Is this all you have got?" muttered Issei but enough for everyone to hear.

"Then I shall show what true power is called" he formed a black orb of extinction which decapitated, two of the leaders of Grigori and 21 nobles.

"Razel, take them down don't kill them, I would negotiate with them once this is all over, as much as I want to crush their heads, I would refrain from creating another Great War" Commanded Issei as he looked at the man who wore a purple armour, his face was covered by the helmet, colour same as the armour, he carried a Spear or Lance as it was preferred, Yes he was the current wielder of <>.

"As you wish, my lord" said Razel as he knocked down the first pair of commandant of Devil and Fallen angel.

"You four shall do the same, don't kill anyone I want everyone ALIVE" said Issei as his servants carried out the work.

Sirzechs was now troubled...A LOT...he didn't even sense the people who were knocking his allies out, he was going to charge up magic of destruction to test and try to unveil their locations but suddenly his world turned black he heard a single voice in the murmuring of despair in the crowd, yes the voice of his little sister "ONII-SAMA!"He was now unconscious.

"Stop this at once, Issei!" shouted Sairaorg seeing his 'friend' dealing with the people of his race and their allies.

<> and thus began the battle between two Title-bearers.

.............

HAHAHAHA WAITED A BIT BUT HERE IT IS-


	11. Lies and Deceits

Sairaorg Bael, a prime example of 'hard work pays of' ,was ousted from his clan by his very own father, his mother decided start living with her son, they were discriminated endlessly as he was at a time often called 'magic less peasant' or 'failure devil', not being able to achieve or rather inherit his clan's trademark magic, power of destruction, he was seen as a failure and useless object.

Even though he was magic less he never lost hope, granted his mother supported him all the way, he tried to achieve power, even if it takes force...takes lives. He was guided by a heavenly spirit, Spirit of the 'Nemean Lion' the Lion whose hide was powerful enough that it was impervious to attacks; he was eventually killed by Heracles. To obtain the power he had to go through trials, these trials were very 'very' different from other trials. It was basically him trying to call upon the very Lion which was slain centuries ago, to show his resolve to the heavenly spirit, Sairaorg meditated and focused calling upon the un-natural power, The spirit answered his resolve by matching the resolve with its power fusing himself inside Sairaorg, acing a lot like a sacred gear, even though he was a devil he possessed power wielded by gods at the age of only 15, he was really enticed by the said power and trained vigorously, he returned to the underworld at the age of 20, spending a stupendous of 5 years training and honing his powers.

After returning he was surprised that his mother was once again recognized as the 'Grande dame' or the Lady of the Bael Family, it was great news for Sairaorg, but it also came with another news...A horrible news.

His mother was in coma.

To get answers regarding this situation he went to his grandfather, the great King Zekram Bael. He was the only person in his family who didn't spite him, seeing the situation the old Bael advised that he should come back to the clan so that he could be in close proximity to his mother to ensure that she is treated well.

Sairaorg agreed, but Zekram also stated one condition.

The condition was that he should contest for being the heir of the Bael clan. This shocked Sairaorg greatly, he even thought that he would never return back to his bastard of a father but re-considered it after the small 'chat' with Zekram, it being the old Bael showing soft threats as to what could happen to his mother while he was away.

When Sairaorg asked why was the former head so keen on making him the heir to being the head of the Bael clan despite being a devil who had no efficiency in magic, the great king said the following words to his grandson 'I see no Bael who is more powerful and fortitude than you, my son has already failed me by throwing away his son and wife and I have rectified that mistake, My child you are the only hope for the greater good for our clan and the entirety of the underworld'.

So he decided to take up the challenge for the mantle of the new Heir of the Bael, he challenged his arrogant brother and defeated him in a single punch to the face, fearing the monstrous strength of Sairaorg made him the Heir to the Throne as well as being declared as one of the Title Bearer 'The Lion of the Bael'. He is idolized by the younger devils and praised by the older generation for his power.

He never really had rival be it power in both physical or political terms, sure there was the princess of his race, Valiana Lucifer, who also happened to be a Title-bearer herself, he was not allowed to challenge a Title-bearer, same goes to all of the Title-bearers as without precautions these monsters of nature could crush continent upon continents just to flex their powers.

Sairaorg curiosity was at first quipped by the name which started by a wildfire when the major army of alliance was utterly annihilated not even a single life was spared, the name of the Person was in shadows but the alliance called him The EOD.

He was confused by the name at first, EOD... it sure had a feeling but he knew there was more to the name, he had his people work on and try to find more about the said person but all came to dead end, not a single clue.

At last he received the list of all the Title Bearers, from the NF to the OF, he was already familiar with all the title-bearers which were currently present in the OF, but he was not sure about the NF as there was little to no information about them. The only thing that he got in the NF list was the name of the 'The only NF Title-bearer' who happened to be the person he was searching for... EOD or rather known as 'Emperor of Domination' was By far the strongest Title-bearer till date, he was ranked among one of the most powerful beings to exist, being the predecessor of the original Emperor of Domination not by blood but by bond, he also happened to have a massive arsenal of weapons and armies ready, waiting for his call to unleash hell upon his enemies.

Sairaorg was amazed by the amount of achievements the said Title-bearer earned in the age of only 18. He got the chance to meet the Title-bearer in person, on the registration date, that helped him get familiar with the strongest meanwhile getting acquaintances with other Title-bearers aswell.

Yes, he made friends with each and every Title-bearer except the newest one, and now he was standing against one of them.... which by his rotten luck happened to be Issei, the emperor of domination.

CONTINUE LAST CHAPTER

"Stop this at once, Issei !" shouted Sairaorg seeing the current leader of Devils, Sirzechs Lucifer, getting hit on the back of the head by an unfamiliar man wearing purple armour, he had a lance which radiated blood red 'Aura', Gae bolg, The god-slayer was wielded by the most fearsome warrior woman of Irish mythology, Scathach. The weapon held power beyond understanding, able to decimate gods in minutes if unleashed at full power, it costed the wielder their whole body body 'Mana' and some of their Lifeforce, recovering mana was easy but Life force was another thing, it only returned when their was a 'Senjutsu' user.

"Sir Bael I would suggest that you step aside and let us do the work" said the person standing beside Issei, Judging by the voice of the person he was sure that she was woman, even if she wore a black armour releasing disturbing chaos energy he would not back down just yet.

"Then tell me why are you knocking my people out cold ?" asked Sairaorg appearing calm even though he started sweating a bit under the pressure of god-slayer. The gaze of the woman hardened it self as she was going to move forward, a hand held her shoulder as she turned around just to see Issei shaking his head in a silent disapproval as if saying to stand down, the woman obliged and returned to his side. Bahamut snorted and puffed out flame from his mouth which sent shivers down the spine of everyone in the room except Issei and his party.

"Answer me right now !" shouted Sairaorg breaking the momentary silence. "Oh chirp down will ya' " retorted the third person with blazing blue sword with an Azure dragon armour and a menacing mask, " 'We' have 'your' people not the other way around be silent and wait for the boss to reply, Bael" the person continued having an irritated voice he and the others were tired of this immature behaviour, he knew, they knew..... a single wrong move can rip of the pretty heads of the people in the hall, a single burning blaze can burn them alive, a single pressure aura in their vulnerable state could crush them where they stood.

"-hah- enough of this now, I already said before and I am repeating it again, I want to negotiate which would not happen until and unless the hostility is dissipated...They have done the same despicable strategy again with such malice, Co-operation is asked not demanded...." said Issei as his cape fluttered around due to the flames and wind in the surrounding, his voice making the hall silent as if wanting him to talk without interruption. "We obey" said the group of people with Issei, Sairaorg was just staring at Issei with a questioning look, Issei himself was intrigued by him now that he was releasing his power instead of imploding it he could see all the various magical signatures present in the whole world of supernatural whether it be largest Aura from Great Red and a malevolent Aura lashing in and out from the Apocalyptic beast, Trihexa or the silent and rather Tame Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis, he could also sense lower beings like that of humans, orcs and goblins.

"Why is it that you have the Nemean Lion inside of you, Sairaorg Bael ?" asked Issei curiously, "That is none of your concern" replied Sairaorg with a deathly serious face. "Oh come on you can at least say the truth to your friend, right ?" asked Issei again with a teasing smirk, "But that only extends to people who say the truth themselves" retorted Sairaorg, "I am saying the truth about the Negotiation, I am not known for lying you know" frowned Issei as he was implied as a Liar.

"Then wake them up, you want to Negotiate, right ? what good is it to negotiate with unconscious people" said Sairaorg as a matter of fact, "Oh about that..." said Issei as he nodded towards the fourth person of his group, His name was Arnos hayes, the previous Leader of 'The Great Magician Community', they were what you will call a mercenary magician faction who worked for money.

Of course, they didn't exist anymore as the previous Era was devastated and crushed by the Great War, Arnos managed to survive with his teammates until he received an offer of being the Magician under the banner of 'The Emperor of Domination'.

Arnos nodded his head towards Issei as he opened his grimoire, The age of Apocalypse, the legendary Grimoire was wielded by the Great Magician Merlin before he passed it on to Alaya, who is the collective unconsciousness of mankind and the drive for its survival as a whole, to keep it away from the hand of the Greedy beings, be it god, devil, fallen or any other races.

Arnos was gifted this Grimoire by the very sentient being as it said that it would not be able protect it any longer as the greatest of disasters was closing in.

The people who were unconscious were starting to show sign of returning from their slumber, Sirzechs and the others were still dizzy and powerless as The great magician had restrained their powers to the level of normal human beings. Sairaorg released a sigh of relief as he saw Cousin brother now in land of living with many others.

"Wh-what happened..." muttered Sirzechs, as he clutched his head with his arm as his Sister eased him up to the nearest seat, Issei's gaze left Sairaorg losing interest in him, he then fixated his gaze towards the current leader of the Devils as well as the Leader of Fallen angels, Azazel.

"I hope you remember the barbaric action you and your group did towards me and my companion, Gremory spawn" said Issei as his glare bored in on the Red head and his group.

"....We-" " No need to say anything, the motive was loud and clear, as much as I am tempted to snap the neck of each and every one of you I shall refrain to do it, I thought we had have that conversation before haven't we.... exactly two years before with you and some other person I know very well, I didn't expect him to be in this scheme as well..." said Issei as he stared at Lucifer who had a guilty face, he didn't retort as he was accepting the action he did against the very person he considered to be the son of his Friend.

"What is Issei talking about, Father ?" asked Valiana as she swept her gaze from the armoured figure to her Father.

"Looks like your father has been hiding many things from you, Vali...." said Issei as he walked over to Iscor and restored her stamina. "C'mon tell her now... or would you like me to tell her how you and your 'Alliance' cold bloodedly murdered some of my most precious friends and family members !" sneered Issei .

.....

THE END IS NEAR....

just kidding, I won't start apologizing for the long missing update to the story as some very serious incident happened in ma' life .

Me does what me wants now, the current me had very serious issues so resulting in late updates

JANE


	12. The Past~

1 YEAR AFTER THE MASSCRE....

It has been nearly a year for Issei, a simple year he expected was turned upside down, with the Soul of the original emperor of domination inside of him and 'known' for the fact wasn't something he had come terms to agree with but his life was already full of bull crap so he decided why not give it a try if it could help him rise his powers, enough to protect him from his captors.

Now that Ezi was known to it's host, it had decided to show him the history of the former's previous empire, how it was built, how it thrived and became one of the best if not the best empires or state to exist in the 'Previous Era'... and how it was destroyed by the Great War.

At first it sounded Alienish to Issei, well what could you except from a young boy having a walking talking soul of one of the most powerful beings inside of him, running from his captors at a young age, knowing about an Era which was much Much more advanced and powerful than the current one, how his species was almost destroyed just for pitiful excuses....

"Issei, you should shift your location to Tanin's territory, He could keep you under Radar for awhile" Suggested Zerack through a hologram device. He was still the same as back then, but his face reflected the tiredness it held, helping his son run away from the world while being under the radar wasn't exactly his thing, Lishe was worried sick about her son as well but she had to carry on with her duty as the Mother Dragon, she was currently in Tanin's Territory as well, with Bova, Douji and Rumi were there as well, they too did know what had happened and they fully supported Issei and his decisions.

"Okay if you say so..." muttered Issei as Ezi suppressed another malevolent surge in his body, this entity had been with Issei since the start but it laid dormant until, Issei started taking his powers seriously... it was not so bad to have as it sometimes helped Issei from endangering his life but often it tried to take control of his body.... as if another entity destined to be completed from his cut-off part.

A giant dome of pink energy fluttered in existence as a cream-white hand latched itself on Issei's arm pulling him inside.

THE VOID

A beautiful girl with blond hair and golden eyes, they held curiosity, desire and a near possessive look as she gazed over Issei who had widened his eyes as soon as he was pulled in side a realm he didn't know too well or nothing about, all he could hear was a withering and faint whispering sound of the undead souls, expressing their thoughts and desires to the lively boy.

"Wh-What... who are you ?" asked Issei as he pryed off his hands from the girl who wore a crystalline smile and a face devoid of any expressions... Her eyes however told him a different story. He felt attached to the girl as if he had known her for ages and long.

The feeling was weird to say the least as he could hear himself rumble within as he say the face of the girl, she outstretched her hand and traced his jawline... narrowing her eyes for a fraction as she felt something corrupting and despaired entity inside the young emperor. It was raging inhumanly, forcing it's desires of destruction through the mere flickers of the said Boy's Aura.

"It has been a long time.... For so long have I waited for my Lord to awaken and take his throne which was rightfully his from the beginning of the 'Previous Era', the time has come and we shall reign once again as the best of creations we were in the past...."

.........

This was not a chapter, just a glimpse for what had happened in the past.. As I said that I would make some small chapters like this to explain what had happened during the lost journey of Issei....


	13. Needless pain

Expressing my pain as the Draft I built was mercilessly deleted by me...I SWEAR IT WAS A MISTAKE I-

*Issei*- Fudge off man you deleted it cuz you can't see better than the crap you wrote about me...it was your mistake NOW REPENT... ISCOR ! CHEW HIM DOWN

Hey Hey let's not get hasty....I SWEAR IT WAS A JOKE AAAAH

PLEASE CONTINUE READING THE LAST BITS AS I AM STOMPED BY THIS MONSTER...SORRY SORRY!!!

.....

"What are you talking about, Issei ?" asked Valiana as she swept her gaze from her father to Issei and again to her father, curiosity with a slight feeling of dread pooled her emotions....'Why am I feeling this...this deranged aura and...and' her train of thoughts were broken by a loud thump as everyone saw a blinding light before a figure emerged out of it.

Michael, The Archangel and the current substitute of God, leader of Heaven, came out of the blinding light with his usual battle attire covered in robes, his blonde hair reaching his back moved ever so slightly in the in the windy night of hell, how ironic everyone thought having a literal angel and that of top class standing amidst them, amongst the devils.

"I think you have showed up in the right time haven't you, successor of God, Michael" said Issei, face and voice devoid of emotion sending literal chills down the spin of some people. "Indeed...such a great time for me to see the host of previous era's tyrant" said Michael, no malice in his voice at all as if he were stating a fact.

Issei, however stayed calm, he didn't reject the Idea of being the host of a tyrant, he knew what deeds Ezi had done itself.... rampaging on the villages of innocent who did nothing wrong, killing and piling corpses... making mountains of dead people wasn't something a nice man would do.... but he was broken beyond repair as he set off to avenge the people of his nation.

"We can continue this conversation at a later date, I am not one to cry about the wrongs and rights the world has done to me... but I will say this again, I am NOT the same person you people used hunt around, I have changed a lot a in-fact I met someone who is at-least a lot more sensible than the lot of you" said Issei as he turned around and whipped away in the blink of eye.

"Oh well, it was nice meeting you people, I hope we meet at a chill time cuz' fighting isn't the only thing I enjoy" said the same person with the azure dragon armour as he settles his gaze upon Vali, he noticed her appearance and shrugs it away.

"Sayonara, I hope we see you all later" said the woman in black armour as she and Razel bowed a little before disappearing in the same way as their master, The azure-armoured figure just gave a mock salute before disappearing as well.

"Father, what was he talking about, what was Issei talking about ?" asked Vali as she walks up to her father. Her father gave her a brief shake of head indicating to talk later, Vali steeled her gaze as she teleported away with her peerage in-toe.

"This is a lot of mess...." muttered Cao Cao who was standing in the side-lines with Dulio who had a conflicted face.... the teachings didn't told him or any angel about the 'Rampage' and he certainly didn't like it when something was withheld from him. He was going to ask Lady Gabriel about the whole incident.... The incident which was withheld from people counting in millions.

XOXOXOXO

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Valiana who was trying to focus and trace down the path to Issei, was interrupted by the knock on her door "It's open" said Valiana as she shifted herself to sit comfortably on her rather large bed. Koruka, her best friend and Queen emerged out of the slightly open door, sliding by the dresser, the nekoshou queen decided to sit down next to her king.

"Is something wrong ?" asked Vali being a dear and passing a can of soda to freshen up the atmosphere. "You are feeling conflicted, Vali..." said Koruka with concern dripping out of her voice.

"I am fine, Koruka" lied Vali, the last thing she wanted on her plate was her worried peerage... this mess was much larger than anyone could think it could be.

"No, no you are not....when was the last time you had lied in-front of my face with the same smile" said Koruka with a scowl before it turned into an irritated face "You should tell what you feel about this situation, I know it is not or our place to butt in.... as this seems rather personal to you and that person".

Valiana sighed, she could never hide anything from Koruka she was like a lie-detector "I am just... just worried you know when someone very dear to you just vanishes into thin air leaving you to clear and hunt down any type of hints to the greater puzzle... I just...I just want to be there for him" said Vali, her eyes were glassy, she wouldn't let anyone see her cry. She was long past the age to cry like a small child.

She chewed on her lips, as she brought her arms near her chest her bracelet still dandling in the slightest of the winds, reminding her that there was still someone who would do anything for her, she sat down and curled up in a ball, conflicted, confused... and lost.

Koruka moved slightly and sat down next to Vali and brought an arm to embrace her but something inside her told not to... rather than being a safe place for her she should try to be more supportive, she set a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

WITH ISSEI

The current emperor sat on the throne above the ground levitating in a seemingly endless void with void creatures ready to unleash chaos at the order of their King.

"Excuse my intrusion My lord, if it is not much of a problem could you please tell us why you left the worms alive after what they did to one of our own ?" asked Razel feeling curious about the decisions of their lord.

"They play a role in stopping the calamity and I have no place to stop the plans of 'Fate' , 'Dream and 'Infinity'.... they have set up the stage for us to save our world and I am willing to do anything in my power to save it " said Issei as he stood up his wings revealing itself to the occupants of the void.

Endlessly dark as if Abyss itself, in shape of wing of a dragon, it disappeared as soon as it appeared, a crown formed up on the head of Issei as his figure transformed, his hair growing in length reaching his back, going from brown to purple with a ting of orange at the end, his normal hoodie replaced to a royal navy blue suit with black boots, he wore black fingerless gloves, eyes turning a shade of purple aswell, containing years of experience... so much that one shouldn't even be able to have.

After merging and accepting the other as a significant half of a same soul, they shared the memories be it past or present, both experienced the pain one felt, Issei saw the beauty of the world in the Previous Era as well as it's destruction and annihilation. Meanwhile, Ezi felt the air of the New Era... an Era which held limitless potential.

"I have to meet 'her' now, call her in" said Issei his voice going more deep as if not belonging to person of age 18, it demanded respect and had feeling of majesty to it.

"As you wish" said Razel as he turned around and walked away, he entered shortly after bringing an all too familiar person in the room.

"You all may leave" Said Issei as he himself turned around the throne and walked down the stairs. The protectors of the emperor followed the orders and left the two beings alone.

"What is it you want from me, My lord" said the person, they lifted the robe revealing familiar platinum blond hair and golden eyes, this time it held adoration, devotion and the same possessive look to it as she gazed over the figure of her master, her King.

"Ikrael, I wish to have you in the training field, as of now I still haven't gained all of my powers and I wish to be in my top condition until I arrange the meeting with the faction leaders" said Issei, even if he was a force to be reckoned with he was still not in his prime, he would probably still loose against some of the gods and beings in the REAL leader boards, after all Domination and Supremacy aren't the only two of the main 8 forces of 'Reality'.

"As you wish" said the now known Ikrael with a slight sadistic smile. She swept her hand across the void room turning it into the chilly surrounding of arctic, blizzards taunting at the two figures standing across each other no emotions were present in either of their eyes, sharp and accurate belonging those of the hunters eyeing and analysing their enemies.

Ikrael rose a hand, several beasts and undead rose up from the ground growling towards the now caped figure, they charged up their body with 'mana' and ran up to him.

Time seemingly slowed down the snow settled, blood red aura pooled in the area destroying beasts in a single stroke, frying the undead in the same process, Issei hardened his gaze as Ikrael was nowhere to be seen, he tilted his head to a side dodging a fist which would have knocked his head aside "Abyss..." muttered Issei, the area near him started turning black and released dark aura, Issei's shadow became larger, seeing the change Ikrael immediately backed up....

"KING !" shouted Issei as dark cloaked armour emerged behind Issei with lance in it's hand. It chucked the lance at Ikrael's figure she eyed the figure with no emotions, calculating it's movement, a bloodless smile formed on her face "Crackle this world- Narukami !" shouted Ikrael as clouds cackled, thunder licked over her skin as she extracted all the atoms in the air, "burst..." she muttered.

*BOOM!*

The entire ice field exploded as the particles in the area burst from the sheer pressure of the attack, it started snowing again, time turned back as it used to be area turning to the familiar artic .

"Armour change- Destiny of the Fool" a harsh whisper said as the area turned green, lush grass and tall trees formed, but Ikrael knew better than to believe it she immediately cart-wheeled narrowly dodging a raised foot to where she stood, she strode away "Fate- wish of the fortuna-" she wasn't able to finish her chant as she felt a punch in her gut which sent her flying away colliding in the mountain before it changed into a pit of lava, burning her robe as she flew away from it.

The decision of 'mind' ,the change of reality....The imagination of the Jester. One who exceeded the thought process of 'Reality' itself... The Fool.

She wiped her lips, seeing a tinge of blood sprouting from it, wasting no time she hurled a ball of magic towards Issei, Abyss absorbed the mana his figure turning more sinister as his lance started having red lines in it oozing out of with the overflowing mana charge.

"No game, huh..." Ikrael muttered as Issei disappeared from his spot landing behind her, she immediately turned her head and delivered a kick, the foot landed on the target.... or rather the after-image.

Ikrael frowned as she didn't sense her master's presence, she released a small portion of concentrated energy dissipating the rather friendly looking environment, turning it back to the arctic. A shadow of a figure appeared, she reacted but not fast enough.

Deflecting a charged mana ball, Ikrael got gut-wounded by Abbys' lance, the void king then lifted his lance with Ikrael still instilled in it and smashed her on the icy-floor of the cold tundra.

"Ack !" having no chance to recover she felt excruciating in her head as the, Jester of the void played mind games, delivering lethal but contained mental-attacks.

"Enough !" having had enough of the games, she finally decided to wear her armour, 'Fate- unleashed', A black jagged ominous armour covering it's wearer's body with the mana pool of the world itself, It covered wearer's body but left the upper part, the head, uncovered.

"Caliburn...." Caliburn, used by the dreaded knight in the empire of Arthur....The sword has enough energy to tear the space of reality itself, but this sword used by Ikrael was different... Far different from the Caliburn described in history...instead of a sword made from holly steel forged by the wicked sorcerer, this abomination was not golden...It was red.

Dark red, colour of the blood held by a handle made from the void crystals, it had the power which which killed Asmodeus and Leviathan in the 'Great War'.... forged by the scales of the 'True Dragon King' or Great Red enchanted by the 'Infinity' and given power by 'Fate' it had only two people who were worthy enough to wield it, Emperor and Ikraeliya Ludricaz.

"The power which surges in me,

The power to protect the great empire,

The power to upheld the dignity of The Creator,

Grant me my wishes, match my resolution !"

"OATH- WILL OF THE LOYAL !"

A giant beam of brilliant red teared through the space in the battlefield of the harsh arctic, The icebergs melted like butter, The abyss fuelled by the little mana of Issei was retracted back he rose a single arm towards the onslaught of powerful beam of 'Fate'.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, a single figure of blue formed in front of Issei, holding a sword, it rushed through the beam as if it didn't exist in the first place.

"-sigh-, Dream- Will of the dead..." said Issei, the armoured figure knocked over Ikrael, bashing her in the head before launching her in the sky, her defence rendered useless against the monstrous being in-front of her.

The attack stopped time-stilled as she was propelled down to the ground she regained her bearings and landed not so gracefully but enough so as to reduce fall damage.

She started to stand up recovering from the attack and her armour regenerating with her body following the suit, her blonde hair swayed a little, golden eyes still in slits, in anticipation.

"I think that is better than before, what are your thoughts Ikrael ?" asked Issei as he appeared behind the startled Ikrael.

"It was surprisingly different from the last time we sparred... It was amazing " Admitted Ikrael as she saw the change of looks in Issei, he had pearly white skin, a wicked smirk and brown hair with a light green suit and black cape with a small red hat sitting on his shoulder.

"That is nice to hear... I will see you later then" said Issei as he disappeared into thin air leaving Ikrael by herself as she eyed the damaged section of her armour.

She shrugged lightly before changing the Scenery from arctic to a similar room of void dimly lit by candles and a chandler hanging in the centre of the room.

"Ikraeliya-sama, Our lord has asked you to send out the invitations to the Alliance" said Zelfa the same black armoured woman who was with Issei at the gathering.

"Hmm..." she hummed in acknowledgment.

XOXOXO

Issei stood atop of a building in the centre of Lucifad staring at the night sky of the underworld... in reality it was no different than the dimensional gap.

Variant colours with a beautifully lighted city of underworld was truly a view to behold.

After a while his mind started to wander of to a certain silver-haired person....Valiana Lucifer she was and will always be one of the person in his life that he will do anything to protect. She was like the only person he knew from his childhood who was still fine and he will do everything in his power for it to stay that way.

Tip-toeing by the side of the highest structure in the capital of underworld he felt a slight burst of energy right behind him, he turned around to see a white ball of energy floating peacefully .

Letting it slide, he walked up to the ball grasping it in his hand a sudden shock surged through his body as the light ball passed through and evaporated, he smirked slightly and jumped down from the lip of the building.

Changing into his usual attire he lifted his hoodie and covered his face in a face mask, stroding down the busy line of people, laughing among themselves were people in groups probably friends sharing love lines were the couple whilst the kids rushed here and there playing and laughing tossing their heads in the air.

At first there was the alliance and the factions and then there were these innocent and blameless people who did not know the evil which clawed at the borders of their paradise, these were the people who were worth protecting... to be saved from the world and the threat looming above it.

"Um, hello..." said a voice most likely belonging that of a woman, Issei shrugged it of thinking about something else in the moment.

"Hello...Hey you in the red shirt!" the voice grew louder as if the person stood behind him, he turned his head absentmindedly, there stood a girl of age no more than his own.

Shiny purple hair with matching eyes dressed in some elegant and casual cloth, mixed choice if anyone asked him but hey no one had same fashion sense. Creamy white skin standing at an height of 5'8, rather good height for a woman.

"What ?" asked Issei with a deadpan expression or rather voice as his face was not visible.

"Um, I was meaning to ask you... ar- are you from here Mr..." asked the girl politely, "It's Issei and no I am not from here" said Issei with a tinge of curiosity in his voice.

"Ou, I am sorry then, I am kind of lost you see... sorry for occupying your time Mr. Issei" apologized the woman with a brief bow.

Issei shrugged it away and started walking towards Valiana's place, having nothing to entertain himself with he decided to mess with his best friend for a while.

20 Minutes later....

Jumping past the border to Lucifer mansion, Issei walked down the path of marble and crystals admiring the beauty of the stretched out lands or gardens of the previous head of the devil.

"Been awhile now,-sigh- time sure passes by fast huh" muttered Issei feeling melancholic, 'Mama is going to be lonely without you...' a soft voice whispered in the back of his head, a sad smile formed on his face 'I am old now, it doesn't matter'.

"Hey, who are you !" asked a voice, he lifted his head to see the Ikuse person from Vali's peerage, he wore a simple blue shirt and pants with sneakers.

"Can't even recognize a friend" Issei smirked before taking of his mask, shocking the pawn, "H-Hey man didn't see you for a week, You made the king worried sick you know...where were you anyways ?" said/asked the now calmed Ikuse, he twirled around the marble path leading to the mansion, following the now walking Issei.

"Well, I had to go under the radar after the whole situation you know.." said Issei as the black-haired nodded his slightly, he was not going to do anything brash as he was better than the rest of the devils, to underestimate a dragon was one of the worst kind of mistake anyone could think of after all.

"Soooo, what' ya up to now eh, Issei-san" asked Ikuse feeling unsure.

"Nothing, just training messing with anyone I see, and down with the san, call me Issei from what I say about your looks and aura you are older than me" said Issei with a slight smirk seeing the down poured look from Ikuse at the taunt of being called old.

"Okay, we are here now, you wanna get past the guards without them catching you-" not letting Ikuse complete his sentence, Issei took a high jump in the sky and landed right on top of the mansion, Ikuse sighed as he followed after the rather delinquent emperor.

"Down with the gate pass..." muttered Ikuse as he jumped down to the front door of the mansion while Issei just slid by the group of maids entering the hall of the mansion hearing some chattering and by the guess of voice Valiana was probably there as well.

*SLIDE*

The glass door to the open air hall with Valiana chatting with a familiar purple haired woman and her peerage filled is sights, a complaining Ikuse came after him and joined him in taking the view of the night sky.

"Hey, Ikuse where were you and... who is he ?" asked Koruka casually before turning a little cautious seeing the masked intruder, Valiana just narrowed her eyes a bit before widening them as she sensed a really familiar presence.

"Oh hello there, Mr.Issei... might I ask why are you here ?" greeted the purplenette with wariness in her eyes and voice, body ready to charge a powerful spell.

"I-Ise..." Vali's voice cracked as she stood up trembling a bit before finding the courage, she stood up and slightly tilted to one side before making her way towards the young man, who stood there still with a loving gaze and smile.

"What I am not going anywhere am I " mumbled Issei opening his arms wide as Vali ran and crashed in his arms, engulfing him in a huge hug her long snow white hair brushed against his figure as she trembled in his hug.

"You...you always do that you know... always leave me when I am...I am...-hic-" Vali broke down as she sniffled in the arms of her best friend who rubbed her back and head in reassurance.

"Hush stupid child, I would never leave you... not in this lifetime... never" Issei muttered sweet nothings in the ear of the lucifer spawn.

"Now, is this a way for a princess to present herself to her subjects, I know better that the Vali I know would be jumping on the chances to glomp me..." said Issei as Vali's face turned beet-red in embarrassment, happiness and relief.

"Um, just a reminder we are still here" said Le fay while playing with her witch hat, nervous by the gaze everyone gave her especially Issei.

"Yes, yes you are..." muttered Vali as she retracted from the hug albeit being reluctant about it, she turned around to see Issei again before a confused expression placed itself on her face "Where is Iscor, I thought she was always with you... you know" asked Vali with a bit concerned face, she was going to apologize to the dragon for the work her people had pulled against her and Issei as a whole.

"Ah, don't you worry about it the one who did the damage has already paid enough and about Iscor...." said Issei before snapping his finger, cracks appeared in the air as the whole area shattered, all of the people bar Issei, Vali and Koruka widened their eyes a fraction as Iscor in her usual maid-attire made herself present among the group of devils.

"Hello, Iscor-chin nya!" Koruka exclaimed before she started smushing her face against the Disciple of Bahamut, the dragon released a small bloodless smile as she pulled herself away gaining a whine from the nekoshou queen.

"Greetings, Valiana-sama, Koruka-sama and Valiana-sama 's peerage" greeted Iscor lifting her maid skirt a bit and bowed gracefully.

"Uh, hello to you too Iscor-san..." said Ikuse feeling a bit weirded out, he nodded his head with an awkward smile, Arthur brother of Le fay simply bowed his head in return, the purplenette only blushed as she stuttered, nervous, seeing a beautiful maid woman who was this graceful wasn't a thing anyone could see everyday after all.

Vali grabbed Issei's hand and led him somewhere quit, somewhere no one can eavesdrop on them. She turned around facing Issei with a face full of concern, she lit the lights of her room before forming a barrier outside her room for no disturbance in their conversations.

"Issei, I had been meaning to ask you about the stunt you pulled up on the gathering-" she sighed before forming a determined gaze, "I want to know what had happened in the past, what happened when we were apart... it is clear that not everything has been too great for you".

"...I would have told you after sometime, good thing you asked... but do you really want to know ? It is really a mess and I wouldn't want you to rushing in blindly after I tell you everything-" "Enough, I have had enough of you beating around the bush, you are clearly in pain... those are the same eyes I had when I stood atop the mansion before you saved me from a darker fate... enough of this needless pain...just stop lying to me, tell me I will help even if it is small but please Issei please tell me..." said Vali as she rested her hand on his shoulder eyeing him with conviction and a small smile of reassurance.

Issei sighed, 'The past is catching up to me' he thought before dipping down the pool of the most worst years of his life telling his best-friend the real truth of how this world worked.

.....

BAAM !

End I know I am late but the draft was seriously deleted by me it contained what, like 1.5k worth of chapter material.


	14. The attack 'from' the meeting...

"You are not alone, never were"

............................

2 YEARS AFTER THE MASSCRE

At the current meeting the leader of heaven and Grigory with Azeriya Leviathan were all present, having small talks with all the dragon kings, their children who insisted to come along to help their friend and the former king of dragon nation, Zerack with his wife.

They were currently trying to discuss a way out for Issei, but the decisions weren't favourable ones.

"He killed thousands of people, OUR people !" growled Azazel, he was being comforted by Penemue, he sighed deeply before slumping down on his chair.

"But you targeted him first, hunted him down like an animal" retorted Tiamat feeling impressed at the audacity of the governor.

"We tried to talk with Zerack first-handily but he refused to even budge and yes he is animal what best you dragons can do without supervision" said Azeriya Leviathan, a direct descendant of the Leviathan family, "You should not have said that you know that or not you piece of-!?" Fafnir, the dragon king from Norse was going to retort but stopped as he felt something wrong in the atmosphere.

"RUMIA, DUCK!" Fafnir roared seeing his daughter was going to be smashed into a putty by the beam coming their way. Rumia reacted fast

But not fast enough.....

"AAAAAH!" The beam pierced through the bottom-left abdomen of the dirty-blonde haired girl, blood squelched out forming a puddle beneath the off-spring of Fafnir.

"NOOO !" Fafnir rushed to the side of his daughter, he cradled her head as he tried performing magical runes, Lishe rushed to his side and chanted incantations to stop the bleeding meanwhile the other dragons were shell-shocked Zerack growled loudly turning into his dragon form before be-heading the 10 Soldiers of the Alliance in cold blood.

"Hey Hey Hey, what's the big Idea ?!" shouted Azazel as he activated his own magic chains and grabbing two dragons by their legs and slamming them in the wall.

"Idea IDEA YOU SAY, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU SHOT MY OFFSPRING IN THE ABDOMEN, WHAT IS YOUR IDEA YOU FUCKING MORON OF A FALLEN !?" Fenrir killed another angel and a few devils to make his point.

"Stand down ALL OF YOU !" Shouted Lucifer as he appeared from the hole present in the hall, courtesy of the beam.

"Tch..." Azazel stood down obeying the order of his 'big brother', "Oh god you finally made an entrance Lucifer, Issei is-" "I know they are trying to hunt him down, and I am going to tell you to place him under 'our' supervision" Lucifer cut off Zerack as he gave the dragons a cold stare, Zerack stood their like a statue he opened his mouth before closing it his eyes narrowed gusting his wings he roared so loud that the air stumbled clouds came across from the globe thunder cackled water evaporated, the whole building smashed down to the ground, The other dragons transformed as well going from their punny human form to the form of the glorious dragon king, a golden dragon with light pink and white carcass opened portal forming blazing rocks of the space, Lishe the dragon mother was now PISSED.

Lucifer eyes them with no interest at all, he smirked as he shifted out of the way a small child no more than the age of 12 was standing, he had no emotion on his face whatsoever gazing the incoming meteors and thunder with dull eyes, no life.

"Annihilation maker..." muttered the boy not revealing his voice which was soft, very soft, the ground shook as deep DEEP black miasma rose up from his feet, tall, dark and wild beast gathered around him, He lifted his hand...

and pointed at the dragons.

The battle begun among the dragons and the dark beast, Azeriya charged up ice magic with a whip of cutting edge sea water, slashing at the dragons slaughtering their guards mercilessly, Azazel just sighed and stood at the side-lines he had a face itched with remorse, Lucifer just watched the scene with emotionless face he couldn't deny the pang of guilt and pain he felt as he saw his close friends now enemies getting attacked and stabbed brutally.

Tiamat was heavily injured and gave a sign of retreat opening a portal for them to retreat Fafnir was going to go with her but thought for a moment he shook his head and handed the Chaos karma dragon her injured daughter saying keep her safe, Tanin stood beside Tiamat helping her carry all the young ones, Zerack gave them a small smile before returning to the fight.

He couldn't back down now, not yet with everything on stake he opened his dimensional pocket grabbing a dual wielded sword and passing it to Tanin, "If I or Lishe couldn't return give them to Issei... say to him that I am... we are very sorry..." Tanin accepted the sword with shaking hands, he raised his hand gave a mall salute, the same salute he gave whenever they left after a party, he returned to Tiamat's side and teleported away.

Lishe sighed before turning her head against the Alliance "I am sorry..." Zerack muttered to her as he saw the incoming barrel of beams and soldiers heading their way, Lishe shook her head before growling lowly, he understood the sign and smiled before changing into his dragon form.

"Fafnir..." said Zerack in a deep dragonic voice, "It is fine, I am doing this in my own violation for hunting Issei and now hurting my daughter... and for killing my mate" Fafnir said muttering the last part to himself.

"Well it was fine while it lasted, eh?" a familiar voice sounded behind them, they whipped their head behind them as they saw Lucifer standing behind them seeing Lucifer standing there with a nonchalant face, Fafnir growled but refrained from attacking him "As a parting gift I can show you... who I really am after all you aren't going to live through this at the end of the day" said Lucifer in a bitter tone.

"What are you talking about..." said Zerack in a low voice, Lucifer sighed and opened his wings, there were a total of 8 wings deep black, this intrigued Zerack before he widened his eyes "You are..." "Yes, I am not the Lucifer you knew... I am his son Rizevim Livan Lucifer, My father died in the great war... this news was hidden from many, the fact their leader was dead would have devastated many, I was kept hidden and trained in secret till I reached maturity, then I met you..." he said with a slight smile at the end of it.

"Why...WHY DID YOU BETRAY US THEN ?!" Lishe screeched feeling betrayed by the brother figure she thought in her life. "The situations calls for it and I am willing to do anything in my power to keep her safe... from the childhood I went through she wouldn't go through if there were no obstacles... I-I am very sorry for this..." said Rizevim in a guilty voice before he transmitted out of the area.

"Why must we suffer the way we always did, I just wanted our child to be happy not hunted through out the world..." Lishe said, her deep feminine voice cracked as she prepared large scale offence magic .

"Who knows, maybe just maybe he would be very happy in the future...Well I couldn't see my grandchildren in this life..." laughed Zerack, Fafnir snickered and Lishe giggled at the lame joke.

"Here goes nothing...."

8 HOURS LATER

The sun started to settle down, thousands of dead body laid in the bloody battlefield, A single large figure was laying across them, Scales of a dragon with gold was now dulled and splattered with blood of her enemies and... Herself, shot to the ground by the Azeriya Leviathan and ultimately stabbed by Penemue the watcher and previous angel of the written word.

Zerack was closed of in the dimension of singularity trying to close the portal which summoned monsters of undead, Lastly Fafnir was taken away by Azazel.

The battle, the massacre was unrealistically large even then the Alliance won because of their sheer number, millions of soldiers were still present their chipping away the scales of the dead dragon and gathering their dead ones.

.....

WITH ISSEI

The whole history of the previous empire was fuelled into him, how the angels formed to the death of god, How the empire started and how it met it's cruel end.

Ikraeliya snapped her head from her lord to a distant in the void, her eyes softened as she watched a dragon fall... a very familiar dragon as to say.

"My lord there is something you must see" said Ikraeliya urgency present in her voice, "What is it ?" asked Issei with a curious look, he was far more comfortable here, well who wouldn't getting a comfy bed with a friend and eating items which were really delicious wasn't anything anyone would want to miss.

"Your...Your mother is dead" Ikraeliya said with a very unsure voice, Issei's eyes seemingly lost all the colour, his world came crashing down on him as realization struck hard.

While he was here the world on the outside was still moving meaning his parents and friends were still in danger, but hearing this news something broke inside of him.

"Stop joking ay...?" muttered Issei with a hollow laugh, he wanted to accept it as false a disgusting joke.

"...."Ikraeliya said nothing, Issei stopped and sniffled, he shuddered a bit before he stumbled down the bed losing all the strength in his body, Ikraeliya stood by his side offering her arm to support him. She had seen this face before, it was the same face Ezi had when it realized that it's family and friends were butchered in a night party.

"Who..." said no Demanded Issei, he wanted their heads... even if there was no one his side he was going to bloody murder them on sights with his own two hands.

"You shouldn't go alone in this state my lord-" "STOP THAT IKRAEL, THEY-THEY FUCKING KILLED HER...they killed her... my mother she DIED by their hands and I am going to rip their throats apart, and I am going to do that alone even if you come or not" A hand struck the side of his face as he saw a teary-eyed Ikraeliya with a hurt face.

"DO YOU EVEN LISTEN TO YOURSELF, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT ALONE" shouted Ikraeliya, she was no longer a servant serving their master, she was much more than that a family Ezi had, a family he left to fend of for themselves while he went rampant with his power in the battlefield.

"You are hurt, so am I, you left us while you still could... I am not going to lose you one more time, this chance is great for us to revive the broken bonds YOU had with me...with us !" Ikraeliya ranted with a shell-shocked Issei and a ghost of the previous era, guilt poured down on him hard as he registered what had happened.

"I will help you with anything, ANYTHING you ask for, I-no 'We' are willing to take the burden you shoulder while you were hunted and fought...Issei you are not alone, never were you still have a family, friends you don't know of, A kingdom where everyone utterly adore you, you don't know that ... not before but now you will...." Ikraeliya said as she grabbed his leading to the giant door of the void space.

*KRK*

The humongous door opened on it's own as they saw literally army upon armies of dark armoured soldiers, wyverns, chariots of chaos and Plenty dragons.

Five figure stood across the whole field, as they viewed the mass of destruction carrying military from a peaceful side a balcony of void.

"This..." Issei said with a dazed look as he saw millions of people standing there, "You are not alone...never were and will be" said Ikraeliya with a soft smile on her face seeing sanity return the eyes she came to love in her prime.

..........

Oooh looky to what we have here, a small chapter for the past, before you get confused it is Issei explaining to what had happened in his past to Vali.

Merry Christmas BTW

Jane : )


	15. Release

ELLO :)

...

"And that is how I spent my life, just running around the globe escaping world dictators for while and joining in to my empire from previous era... I spent the left of the times from there to train my body to it's very limit and par it... it still isn't enough but yeah whatever it takes to keep my last of 'family' safe no matter the cost..." Issei said jokingly, there was no expression on his face whatsoever just glistening heterochromatic eyes shining in the dim light of Valiana's room.

The real part where Rizevim revealed who he was still kept hidden, even if he despised the lucifer as much as he did Azeriya, the man still was his teacher who taught him various thing, as a last favour to him he hid something crucial from Valiana. If Rizevim want to tell her about who he was he would do it on his own, there is no way Issei would comically break a happy relationship of a father and daughter.

While he explained through his life, Vali just stood there her expression going softer till she was told the truth how his parents were murdered in cold blood, her façade started to crack as she saw her best-friend, the ever optimistic Issei crack down and build back up with a broken joke escaping his lips.

"I-...Thank you Issei, thank you for telling me about everything happened to you I am really sorry for what has happened to you... for what was caused by my species" Guilt bore into her skull like drill as her heart sank seeing Issei sniffle a bit eyes watery, he wiped it away and grinned stupidely like he usually did.

He walked towards her and bonked her head, questions flung into her as Issei gave her a funny deadpan face "Stop bearing the punishment and guilt of others, live your own life what they did was nothing related to you, so just stop or I will pinch your cheek hard enough to make it red for a whole damn week".

A soft smile and fresh giggle broke from the white-head, Issei sighed and sat down on the bed, he was tired from all the remembering the nightmare part and just wanted to take a break.

A break sounds good but who would let him have it, he was just so tired, so tired of dealing with this world at times he just wanted to run away stay in the never ending void and never come back.

"You look tired..." Vali muttered as she sat next to her friend, Issei just rested his head on her shoulder a long sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes "They were such nice people..." he muttered, head buried in the crook of her neck "I know " she replied.

"I had fun while they were here..."

"I know"

"So why did they leave, it just hurts so much..." Vali felt her shoulder getting wet from the tears running down Issei's cheek, it didn't matter what mattered was that he was here with her , "I am so old... so tired...I am just so...so tired you know" .

Vali positioned the emperor on her lap as she muttered how proud his parents would be if they looked how far he had come, hands running through his hair a soft tingling feeling in her chest, while sharing a bit about her past, of how much she missed him.

Light breathing was heard across the room, Vali started singing a soft song which formed itself into a faint humming as she savoured the moment in her memory, placing Issei's head on the soft pillow she stood and moved towards the door, de-spelling the barrier and time lock she held on this place, shutting the door as lightly as one can she turned around to see a familiar maid in-front of her, blazing red hair with a stoic face came in the sights of the young woman.

"Has he..." "Yes he has and I won't act as long as Issei doesn't says so, I made a promise that I won't break...not this time" muttering the last part to herself she let the dragoness meet her master .

Slight whispering was heard before a buzzing sound was heard and the room went silent, Vali assumed that he went to the 'void' he recalled many times whilst he told her about his past.

A longing silence filled the hall way as she made her way towards her peerage, she adjusted her looks leaving no signs of the previous event ever happening, a thin smile placed on her lips as started her broken conversation with the purple head or otherwise known as Invigld Leviathan daughter of Azeriya Leviathan.

XOXOXO

"I hope the meeting with your friend went well" said Ikrael with a small smile, a temptation to ask more about how it went and what happened surged through Ikrael as she felt giddy, she was after all one of the only family he has left after what had happened.

"It went well...I-I told her everything" said Issei as he cleared the knot in his throat, the same heaviness which covered him whole when he talked about his past, the older girl walked towards him and clasped his face in both of her hands a strict face accompanied by a delicate smile a stark contrast to the usual stoic and chaos loving bane appeared in-front of his face.

"There is no need to be ashamed of what had happened, no one is perfect no even the one who creates us, you just have to-""accept what is present in front of you and make the most of it..." Issei finished her sentence, she smiled again and removed her hands from his face, he swept his face from her to the end of the void.

"Anyways the meeting you asked for has been called and they have asked you to be there on time, it is like in a day or two and I think Valiana Lucifer is also going to present there with all of the title-bearers aswell" informed Ikrael, Issei slapped both his cheeks multiple time before forming his trademark grin and gave orders, preparations for the meeting has begun

............

Another small chapter, next would be the meeting and that shit is gonna be good ;)

and BTW I just saw a comment in one of my comments on wish of the dragon, bruh what a co-incidence they asked for a chapter here it is

Jane


	16. The meeting for the new world

Yaaay, my exams are done and gone, am free now :)

anyways here is the chapter...

....

Groups of supernatural beings patrolling a high end tower made of crystals came into the view of many visiting people from various mythologies as they made their way, walking on the path leading to the summit.

"Woah ! Hey Vali we didn't know you had a friend this economically successful" joked Le fay twirling around the group of devils like curious child, fiddling with her witch cap every now and then, Vali just smiled at their reactions feeling a bit taken aback herself seeing the glorious area setted up by her best friend.

"We meet again, Valiana Lucifer..." said a familiar purple haired person with a shiny spear, Cao Cao was here with another person Ryoma Kushihara was his name thought Vali.

"Nice to meet you too Cao Cao" greeted Vali with a thin smile gracing her face, sweeping her eyes from the Purple head her gaze lingered over to a very light figure standing atop of the tower of a meeting hall.

"Have you... seen Sairaorg somewhere?" Vali asked awkwardly "No I have not, in-fact no one has seen him I guess" said Cao Cao more causally dropping the tense atmosphere for which Vali was grateful for "and Dulio ?"" he returned to heaven said that he wanted some answers, I am pretty sure he will come back with the seraphs or something" Ryoma butted in the conversation feeling left out.

"Oh, by the way I forgot to ask but to which faction are you affiliated with, Ryoma-san?" asked Valiana curiously placing a hand over her other one as she shifted slightly.

"I am from the-" "he is one of us !" a blonde haired short girl of age no more than 11 appeared in-front of them, nine tails popping out of her back the girl bounced around the tall figure of the 'white wolf'.

"Kunou-chan! What are you doing here, where is Yasaka-sama?" asked Ryoma with hidden surprise seeing the young kitsune, concern over his face he knelt down to meet the height of the young fox, patting her head as she nuzzled her head on his hand like a small animal.

"Okaa-sama is here, she had to go with gentou-san a person with different coloured eye came to pick them up" explained Kunou with a clueless expression, but hearing the description of the person fear washed over Ryoma's back, he hurriedly looked up to look at Valiana's face, she just shook her head as if saying she didn't know what this was about.

"Oh Ryoma-kun, nice to see you here" a feminine voice was heard as a young woman, blonde hair tied in a ponytail, a single golden crown as a band on head and a yukata of yellow came into the view, as beautiful as she was, an oppressing aura from her released, the most interesting thing about her was the lush, big nine golden tails protruding from her back, swaying softly as if following a rhythm.

Ryoma walked up to her and asked if she was okay, she waved it of saying that she was fine and nothing dangerous happened whilst he was away. The small girl ran up to the woman hugging her figure, Yasaka smiled and caressed the back of the young girl.

"Attention all the guests of supernatural, I came here to give a reminder, the meeting is about to start soon, I repeat all the guest of supernatural are supposed to be present in the 'dine hall' for the meeting in 5 minutes" a voice resounded in the large fields.

"Let's get going then, shall we?" said Vali getting nods of affirmation from everyone, they started their walk towards the 'Dine hall' of the large building.

XOXOXO

All the people, be it gods, devil kings, rulers all came into the 'dine hall' like a swarm of bees, the buzzling of the hall increased as time passed by, people chattered amongst themselves. A loud clap was heard as an armoured figure walked on the podium gracefully, a sheathed sword held by their waist. The ominous aura of the sword made everyone uncomfortable.

"Greetings everyone, I think you all are confused as to why my lord have summoned you today..." the unknown figure said in casual tone, this gobsmacked some people, mostly because of the sheer courage this person had; standing in-front of godly beings and 5 Title-bearers, this person had guts which were unmatched they thought.

"Moving on you all can sit down on the seats provided and go through the magi-file given to each of you-" everyone sat down on multiple round table seats picking and flicking over the pages of the magi-file, the tense atmosphere continued as multiple gods started sweating a bit, they placed the folder back on the table "-as you can see, My lord, The great Emperor-sama has himself prepared the files, these are about the upcoming Calamity approaching our Universe, Yes this is about... The apocalyptic beast, 666 or better known as Trihexa" the grim voice of the anchor said it all that this wasn't the time for playing around rivalries and petty wars.

This beast could tear apart worlds upon worlds without batting an eye, this wasn't something they could overlook or oversate, this was serious VERY serious.

"but the thing is, as much as it hurts to say my lord is still not in his top conditions as you could say so fighting this monstrous being is near impossible for him and he requested that an Alliance should be formed, an Alliance of the previous Era with the New Era..."" An Era which hold limitless potential" a different voice continued as Ikraeliya in her armour made an appearance, her presence made some figure cower in fear.

Zael, the abomination of a sword was held loosely in her hand as a simple toy, a toy which could cause havoc just by the mere release of it's aura. "The previous Era was a foolish cover paste for the bloody war which happened in it, multiple kingdoms and organisations ended in it's stupidity, but this Era... tis time have marvellous things to experience we couldn't imagine were possible in the first place so we decided to do everything in our power to take the relentless assault of the void making that endless nightmare our home so that we could let all beings in existence be free and do what they want...".

"So the reason you backed off..." guilt, the thing which could pummel even the mightiest of beings started weighing down on the figure of old, the heroes who fought 'evil', the gods who created and brought those 'heroes' to life.

"We are not here to remind you of what happened, I am just here to say that... please grant us your help in this war" the war maiden bowed her head a bit, shock went through the head of elder beings, the being who slaughtered millions in the name of a single person showing this much amount of humility showed that not everything is the same.

"We...We accept this offer presented by you, Lady Ikraeliya" messenger of god or rather Chroma said as she herself bowed her head towards the other being "We would also like to apologize for the... horrendous act committed by our race towards yours, we are extremely sorry for the loss we and grief we have caused you...." she went of with the apology, Zeus nodded by her every word, Odin stood their stroking his beard with a sorrowful look, Susanoo held his head low whilst the other gods also joined in the conversation.

The younger generation were confused as to what was happening, the Title-bearers however knew better, they kept their mouth-shut. They knew what had happened, ALL of it and they were disgusted as to what had happened.

"So what now..." Sirzechs said in a very unsure voice, the same thought went in the head of every being present in the hall, Ikrael smiled "The role has been set and our leader says that he would do anything in his power to save the world, he just needs cooperation from all of you, in return every pact that were jammed through the history will continue the previous great empire will rise up again, but this time not by blood and war...no this time by bonds and friendship which it will achieve as the time goes on..." Ikraeliya said, four figures appeared one by one, all the 'Iternal five' gathered around the room.

"And I will make sure that, we... we ALL will make out alive from this calamity together..." Issei's voice rung in the area, he walked down the stairs leading in the hall, His normal attire replaced by the clothes he wore in the void room, purple hair swayed in the air as he walked down the stairs with a thin smile.

"Even if we have had our past conflicts, I am ready as to what will happen in the future...I do not want, well I think we all do not want what had happened in the great war to repeat itself now, am I right ?" he said a soft smile graced his face, all the alliance leaders smiled at that, The past was now long gone... what was left was their current and their future...

XOXOXO

The meeting went smoothly after that, the peace treaty was signed by both the parties, but a single organisation still lurked in the shadows, the bloody smile they wore was something nobody wanted now with a single goal in their mind, the destruction of the universe and the inhabitants.

Will the alliance for the new world win this war against the upcoming calamity and it's creators we shall find all in the next, set of The 'Emperor of domination'


	17. First day of High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read it yet so here you have it

"Ugh why did I approve of this..." grumbled a certain brown haired person, black coat hung around his shoulder waving in the air, he brushed his bangs aside and looked up in the sky meeting the blazing light of the sun, narrowing them ever so slightly before grinning 'looks like things won't be that boring now can they?' .

"Issei !" 'yep they can't...'

"Hey Vali !"

XOXOXO

"For all the damage done by us, I apologize..." Sirzechs bowed his head low, even though they messed up hard, he was willing to repent for the greater good.

"No, you did what could for the good of your people, if I were you I would have done the same you know, nothing above our people at the end of the day, right?"

"Right..." a smile cracked on Issei's face as he extended his arm towards the red headed powerhouse, a grateful smile met a smile filled with understanding sentiments.

Resolution and treaties were filled with a hope and will for the greater future were signed over papers and faces of the people in the meeting.

New bonds formed, shared emotions raged in every being but one thing was sure

From tomorrow this world was going to be formed anew...

XOXOXO

"Issei-san, can you please tell the answer of this equation presented on the board ?" the mathematics teacher pointed towards the board while asking the in-famous brown haired emperor.

"Ah yes why not..." moving towards the board, the ruler of void solved the question with ease leaving a gobsmacked expression on fellow students and a surprised teacher in the dust, walked down to his desk right next to his best friend who had welcoming smile on her face.

"W-well nicely done Issei-san, Class ! I think that should be enough right down the homework for the next class, the questions are as following.." the silent buzzing of the early-thirty voice and chirping of birds was the only thing heard in the silent classroom, the students darted down the notes and homework whilst looking at the teacher for instructions.

RING !

"Thank you sir !" the class stood up and bowed to the now walking teacher, they sat down and started talking among themselves, but our emperor had some other plans for the break...

"psst, Vali- what do ya' say ditch this class eh?" he grinned evilly while asking his friend, even though she knew that they could not come the whole school year then too score excellent marks in every test, she wasn't going to miss the classes just for a short break. A scolding look made it's way up to her face, her face wrinkled into a frown but didn't have the chance to say anything as the brown head grabbed her arm pulling her out of her chair and rushing back in the hall way.

Laughing at how hilarious it was, Vali ran up-to him, "Race ya' to the club house, the last one will be the sore egg !"

Life was going good.

5 minutes later...

Bursting through the fancy door having a golden plate on top of it saying "The Occult Research Club" The teenagers laughed as they panted a bit.

Rias Gremory, or simply Rias as they said now, was sitting on one of the couch of the fancy European looking room, fancy smooth dark oak coffee table with 2 couches on either sides laid in the rather big room, a desk with a comfy chair was placed at the end of the room, a pantry at the side and a big window also made it's way into the vision.

"Oh hello there, Issei-senpai, Vali-senpai " the sweet voice of the red head was heard in the room placing her tea on the coffee table she stood up greeting her seniors, Issei just waved it off whilst Vali made her way towards the kouhai and sat down next to her, Issei just made his way towards the desk and sat on-top of it, scanning through the folders presented to him, many of which were just school stuff, others were from the alliance addressing all the trades which were cut-off prior to the great war.

"Rias, how was your day at school ?" asked Vali with a soft smile on her face, "It was nice, just Akeno is being a tease..." mumbled Rias, even though being a heiress to a well known clan and the sister of Maou Lucifer himself the girl was still childish and dramatic, She was an excellent person in doing business but that came short as she lacked somethings which would get pointed at by either her brother or Issei.

"But that's just how she is you know, she means good at the end of the isn't it?" Vali offered her two cents in the conversation "Of course she does, she is my QUEEN as to say" Rias said proudly, Akeno Himejima or Akeno for short was Rias' best friend, Queen and moral support for the worst.

The red head had quite the peerage if one were to say that they had great potential their bets won't be misplaced seeing one of the Fallen leaders daughter, a nekomata, a half vampire with a longinus gear, sword birth wielder with a former holly priestess with 'Twilight healing' and to top it all of there was The Red dragon emperor too so this wasn't a group to be messed around with at all.

"-sigh- this won't stay stable and you know it...Yeah but can't you just cancel and re-take them all back and back again...okay just- I am off..." shattering of a magic circle accompanying an annoyed and tired sigh escaped out behind the chair, Issei slumped on his chair with an annoyed face, he began writing something on his paper before sending them over to Zelfa.

"Is something the matter, Issei ?" asked Vali helpfully, he just shook his head "No nothing, just some annoying contractor and all, stuff's been a bit hectic since the meeting y'know" said Issei forming a somewhat fake smile which managed to convince Vali but she knew better, keeping quiet about it was a nice option for her this time around.

"Anyways, where has everyone at been?" asked the young man, feeling curious as to what his acquaintances were doing, "Well they are still at class and I think beside Le fay everyone is in the underworld, more pressing matters have made appearance in the underworld as of now...".

"Okaaay.... and Rias can you be a dear and bring me some coffee please?" Issei stretched the 'okay' sarcastically to which Vali pouted before asking the red head about some coffee to which she obliged.

"Hey how about we go to some arcade today I am free and Alliance doesn't have anything pressing as of now so it would be nice to have some fresh air, Rias would you go with us this evening ?!" Issei proposed before inviting his junior for an outing, Vali thought that this was a nice Idea and waited for her accomplice to answer the said proposal herself.

"Sorry, I wouldn't be able to come this time, I have some left over assignments I need to go through..." a saddened Rias exited the pantry with a cup of coffee for Issei and some for herself and Vali to snack upon "oh the generation these days always school work and no holidays ugh how the world changed indeed" the workaholic joked tossing his head back as he laughed, the other two occupants chuckled at this .

They said their farewells shortly after, moving on with the rest of their, as usual Issei went back and closed of the doors to the famous club. He jiggled the keys like kid before grabbing them mid air and tossing it over to the post in S.C (student council) aver 20 meters or so "nice shot man" a random student said "thanks dude!".

The orange sky looked beautiful, the sun started to set as Issei walked ahead to the academy gates waiting for Vali, he stood against a pillar listening to the slightest of wind in ever closing in dusk. A slight tap on the shoulder brought him out of his musing.

Turning his head around his eyes met a familiar look of joyfulness and blue in Valiana's eyes, he stood dazed for a second before snapping back to his calm demeanour, he huffed before forming his trademark smirk.

"So let's go shall we?" asked (PS: more like said smh) Issei getting a nod of affirmation in return.

The couple made few jokes along their way to the heart of the city, mostly enjoying the company of each other and a comfortable silence following shortly after. The sun settled completely by the time they got to the arcade, lights started appearing right after this, walking down the walk path to the arcade which was just a minute far from where they were.

"Hey Vali...I had been meaning to ask you this but- could you ah fuck it, Ikrael and Zora have been adamant on having you settle with us..." Issei just said this out of blue him walking ahead of her didn't give her the look of slight red present on his face, well the girl wasn't much better herself.

"Eh!?" "I-if you don't want to, I-we understand-""No no I would like it, actually I was going to ask you about this aswell you know about living together..." she mumbled in a low tone but enough for Issei to catch on his face lit up with excitement "Really! Awesome then I would tell that to Zelfa and have your room set up, we could do a lot of things right like-" and he went of rambling about the things they could do together, Vali just giggled along the way.

They reached the arcade and started playing various games together one in particular was the air hockey one, Well that didn't went too well...

They were kicked out because of smashing the disk to hard that pummelled the machine "but damn was that good !" Issei said as he went ahead of the princess "Hey Vali what do you say about some training tomorrow ? I kinda' want to test your powers y'know, you don't have to if you are scared though hehe" Issei said/asked with a small smirk, Vali just smirked herself, their weren't many people that could fight them at the end of the day.

"Oh oh! I have a great Idea how about we continue that Rating-games for rookies and title-bearers, we have a break in after what 3 to 4 months so we would be fine with that, I could ask Sirzechs to set it up " He continued stating the possibilities, Vali shook her head "No we can't have that, you know this as well as I do, the people aren't really accepting after the whole ordeal so we have to keep it low for a year or two so that everything could calm down...But we could have a friendly battle in void, what do you say about it ?" Vali declined the offer but reconsidered after receiving a frown from the brown-haired young man.

This caused Issei to smile a bit, he grinned "Get ready to have your butt kicked to the floor" he said, "we'll see about it !" Vali replied.

Issei's phone vibrated in his pocket, yes every supernatural now had to buy themselves a new phone as talking to a levitating magical rune wasn't the best way to contact in-front of humans after all. He took it out and accepted the voice call, "ISSEI-SAMA, WHERE IN THE VOID ARE YOU !?" He regretted it immediately, wincing he took the phone off of his ear "Don't shout at me, what the heck..." he grumbled "I apologize, but you have not arrived home for a long time now-""Really, what time is it ?" he asked curiously flicking his head over to Vali, "It's 7 pm...""Oh crap-oh sorry about that I am heading home now, hey would you care for warming the bath for me and yeah ready up the snacks I have someone coming over okay thanks bye" he cancelled the call before receiving any answers from the person on-line.

"Hey let's go " Issei nudged his head towards the lane to his house, "Okay okay..."

XOXOXO

okay here's chapter one for you, honestly I liked how it went though a bit too short for my taste, yet it fulfilled it's purpose, okay see ya next time

Jane


End file.
